Harry Potter y las guerreros del cielo
by Onag Radcliffe
Summary: Holas esta historia no es mia es de una amiga... Es un Crossover de Sailor Moon y HP tiene miestero ect. Al pricipio es un poco liosa.R/R
1. cAP1

La llegada de Hermione

Harry se levanto de la cama, había tenido un sueño muy bonito, había soñado que montaba en un unicornio plateado con un cuerno dorado. Era una mañana soleada, su tía Petunia ya no le obligaba a levantarse cuando ella quisiera, porque tenia miedo de que Harry llamara a su padrino, aunque le había puesto una condición: 

-Tendrás que hacerte tu la habitación, yo no te la pienso hacer como todos estos años.

Miró la mesa, estaba llena de libros de su colegio: Transformaciones, Pociones, Historia de la Magia, Adivinación, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, etc.

Le quedaba aproximadamente una semana de vacaciones de verano, y repasó la lista de optativas , tenía que escoger otra (además de la que ya tenía, Adivinación) y no sabía cual. Ron su mejor amigo, le había mandado una carta que decía: 

_Querido Harry:_

¿te han enviado ya la lista de las optativas?, mi madre dice que solo puedo elegir entre Aritmancia e Idiomas porque dice que el resto son todas para tomárselas a risa, como Adivinación, dice que todavía no se explica como pudo decirme que si que podía escoger Adivinación como optativa, cada vez que me pide que la explique como se hace la Adivinación y yo la digo que te lo inventas y ella se tira de los pelos. Bueno, ya había hablado con mis padres de que te vinieras a casa las dos últimas semanas, pero dijeron que teníamos que ir a visitar a Charles y que ya no podíamos hacer nada para que te vinieras a casa, porque ya habíamos reservado plaza en un hotel para seis personas (Percy dice que él no puede venir porque hay mucho trabajo en el ministerio desde que el Sr. Crouch desapareció de allí). Ya nos veremos en el Expreso ¿vale?

PDT: no envíes a Hedwig hasta Egipto, lo pasaría muy mal, ya nos veremos.

                                                                                                                        Ron.

Harry leyó la carta varias veces y sobre todo la palabra Aritmancia. Entonces recordó a Hermione; se le ocurrió la idea de que sus tíos la dejaran venir a pasar el resto del verano, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su tío Vernon que estaba leyendo el periódico en la cocina, Harry preguntó:

            - ¿esto?...- dijo Harry – Tío Vernon...¿puedo traer a una amiga de mi colegio a aquí la ultima semana de vacaciones?      

Tío Vernon estuvo a punto de gritar a Harry, cuando se acordó de Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry al que si le estaba permitido hacer magia, puesto que el ya había pasado los cursos de la escuela de magia, y sabían que aunque estuviera muy lejos le mandaba a su lechuza y ella le encontraría.

- Bueno, -contestó finalmente- pero avísala de que la trataremos como te tratamos a ti. Ya puedes coger la lechuza esa latosa que tienes, y dila que si se quiere venir que se venga.

- No necesito a Hedwig para esto mientras me dejéis usar el teléfono... ¿puedo coger...?

- Si, si, utilízalo si quieres, pero cállate de una vez .

Harry se marcho corriendo hacia la salita de estar, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el teléfono que le dio Hermione por medio de una carta.

- Si ¿dígame? –contestó una voz que por lo que Harry supuso seria la madre de Hermione-.

- Hola, ¿esta Hermione? –dijo Harry-.

- Si, espera un momento – dejo puesta una dulce melodía mientras Harry esperaba a que cogiera el teléfono Hermione-.

- Diga – contestó finalmente Hermione.

- ¿Hermione?, soy yo Harry.

- ¡¡Harry!! ¿qué tal te va?.

- Bien, les he preguntado a mis tíos y me han dicho que si te gustaría venirte que te vengas a pasar la ultima semana aquí. El problema es que te van a tratar igual que me tratan a mi.

- Eso no es problema, me llevaré comida de mi casa y la compartiré contigo.      

- vale, ¿esta tarde a las 5?

- Vale, hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono mas contento que en toda su vida, pensó que si hubiera habido por ahí algún dementor lo habría matado de lo contento que estaba.

Por la tarde como había dicho Hermione llegó a la casa de los tíos de Harry. Y cuando esta se presento ellos la dejaron entrar, sin dirigirla la palabra. Toda la semana estuvieron hablando de Hogwarts, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, y como además Hermione estaba conectada por vía lechuza al periódico de El Profeta, estaban enterados a la ultima de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico. Fue la semana mas feliz de toda su vida en la casa de los Dursley, y Hermione comprendió por que Harry odiaba tanto a los Dursley.


	2. CAP2

**La vuelta a Hogwarts**

El tío Vernon hizo un esfuerzo por aceptar llevarles el día 1 de septiembre a la estación de tren para coger el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry le contó a Hermione que era la primera vez que le veía siendo amable con la gente y que se había quedado asombrado por la manera en que les había dicho que si que les llevaba para ver si le dejaban en paz alguna vez que otra.

El día 1 de Septiembre estuvieron allí y cruzaron la barrera del mundo mágico. 

Dentro se encontraron con Ron que enseguida miró con envidia a Hermione y preguntó a Harry:

            - ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?

            - por la sencilla razón de que tu me dijiste que no te enviara a Hedwig a Egipto.

Se subieron al tren y los gemelos Weasley  entraron y se sentaron durante la mitad del camino con ellos hasta que se enteraron de donde estaba Lee Jordan y se fueron con el. De repente Ron habló.

            - Oye, ¿alguien sabe que les pasa a mis hermanos? Últimamente tienen dinero por las orejas, por que me han comprado una túnica nueva de gala, una varita mágica nueva a Ginny, y les han hecho regalos a toda la familia y no quieren decir de donde lo han sacado.

            - pues no se –dijo Hermione-. 

Harry no habló, por que el si sabia de donde habían sacado el dinero, se lo entregó él el curso pasado, cuando ganó la copa de los tres magos, por que él sabía que Fred y George querían montar una tienda de bromas y les dijo que como Voldemort había regresado a la vida, a la gente no le vendría mal reírse un poco.

Harry se quedo mirando por la ventana un rato, y vio como se acercaba una lechuza grande y parda. La lechuza se acercó a Hermione y le entregó un paquete con 2 o 3 revistas, de repente Harry se acordó y pregunto:

            - Hermione, ¿qué paso con Rita Skeeter? 

            - ah! ¡con esa bruja!, nada. A mediados de las vacaciones la solté y la hice prometer que no intentaría volver a meter a la gente en líos como hacía antes y me dijo que si eso era lo que quería que lo haría con tal que no dijera que es una animaga ilegalizada.

            - Harry, ¿sabes algo de Sirius? – pregunto Ron desesperadamente-.

- no, pero sabiendo que esta con Lupin, no me preocupo demasiado. Por cierto Ron 

¿qué tal esta Charly? – preguntó Harry tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente, por que no le hacía ninguna gracia pensar en su padrino-.

            - bien, pero mi madre dice que no se va a perdonar nunca que no te hayamos llevado a Egipto.

            - y por cierto, ¿qué dice sobre que tu conocieras a Sirius Black?- preguntó por cotillear Hermione-.

            - nada en especial, pero se lo contó a mi padre, a Percy, a Fred y a George, mi padre dice que porque no se lo hemos dicho nunca para que le metieran en Azkaban y yo le dije que era por que el era inocente. Percy, dice que se siente indignado de que yo sea su hermano. Por el contrario, Fred y George dice que se les podríamos haberles presentado a Sirius por que les conté que Sirius era uno de los que habían hecho el mapa merodeador y también les conté que tu padre Harry era uno de ellos y toda esa historia. Y a Ginny, no la hemos dicho nada por que mis padres no han querido. Mi madre dice que si Dumbledore cree que se puede confiar en él, ella también confía.   

Ninguno de los dos captó la mirada furiosa de Harry cuando nombraron a Sirius. Por suerte para Harry en el resto de camino no lo volvieron a nombrar, por que si lo hubieran nombrado Harry no lo hubiera soportado y se les hubiera tirado al cuello como un león rabioso.

Al rato entró en el compartimiento el peor enemigo de Harry(después de Voldemort, claro), Malfoy.  

            - vaya, vaya. Así que todavía sigues en el mundo Potter. Que pena me da que el Señor Tenebroso no te haya matado todavía, habría borrado del mapa a un mago incompetente como tú, amante de los Sangre Sucia. Bueno, algún día te borrará, tengo toda confianza en él.

Se fue sin decir nada mas, a Harry le ardía la cara de ira, pero no creyó conveniente atacar a Malfoy por la espalda, aunque sabia que si hubieran estado en tornas diferentes Malfoy si que lo hubiera hecho.

Al rato Ron volvió a hablar:

            - sabéis que, mi padre esta muy raro últimamente, no para de decirme que le gustaría estar en Hogwarts este año, y cuando me cruzo con el me dice "que suerte tienes Ron"

            - pues debe ser algo que solo sepa el ministerio, por que yo estoy subscrita a El Profeta y no mencionan a Hogwarts en ningún artículo –dijo Hermione-.

Harry notó que el tren aminoraba la velocidad, eso decía que pronto llegarían al castillo, podría ver a Hagrid, y dejar de ver a Malfoy durante algún tiempo, por que solo le vería en las comidas, ya que los dos pertenecían a casas diferentes. Harry pertenecia a Griffindor, y Malfoy a Slytherin.

Harry lo vio, y se le iluminó la cara de felicidad, hacia 2 meses que no lo veía, por un momento creyó que volvía a estar soñando, también creyó que era mas grande y mas bonito pero seguía igual que siempre. Por fin, al final, el día 1 de Septiembre llegaron al castillo. Llegaron a Hogwarts.


	3. Cap3

**El encuentro con las Minako**

Por fin, se dijo Harry a si mismo cuando llegaron a Hogwarts. Estaba cansado de tanto viaje en tren. Pero Ron le había dejado con una duda en la cabeza, ¿por qué su padre y Percy se comportaban de esa manera tan rara?.

Descargaron sus cosas en sus cuartos y se encontraron allí con Dean, Seamus y Neville, que  hacían lo mismo que ellos, descargar las mochilas y los baúles lo mas rápido posible para poder ver la selección de casas.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para reunirse con Hermione a ver la selección. Este año entraron muchos mas en Hufflepuff que otros años, en Griffindor este año entraros bastantes mas que otros años, y en Slytherin entraron 10 o 12 personas, Harry se alegró por ello, por que se llevaba mal con todos los de Slytherin, especialmente con Malfoy. 

Tenía una hambre que se moría, por eso quiso ser el primero en entrar con Ron en el gran comedor. Seamus y Dean hablaban detrás de ellos, así por que si Dean le dijo a Seamus:

            - y esas, ¿quiénes serán?, no las he visto en la ceremonia de selección.  

Dean señalaba a un grupo de cuatro chicas que parecían estar buscando a alguien precipitadamente. Harry chocó contra una de ellas

            - ah! Estas aquí, ¿por qué tu eres Harry Potter, verdad?

            - si

            -Eh! Chicas, le he encontrado.

De repente las cuatro chicas estaban alrededor de Harry, Ron y Hermione. No parecían de por allí, una tenía el pelo largo y negro, otra tenía el pelo corto y azul, la mas alta tenía cara de peleona y la última era rubia con el pelo larguísimo, y ninguna de ellas llevaba túnica, llevaban una especie de uniforme extraño, con un enorme lazo colgando del pecho y falda hasta las rodillas. La chica del pelo negro le dijo a Harry:

            - perdona no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Ray. Y estas son Ami – dijo señalando a la chica del pelo azul-,  Patricia – esta vez señalaba a la de cara de peleona – y esta es Carola –y señalo a la rubia -. Encantadas de conocerte Potter.

- lo siento, pero sigo sin saber quienes sois.

- es verdad, somos las hermanas Minako– dijo Ami, y las cuatro tomaron una pose un tanto extraña-.

            - bueno, pues adiós – dijo Harry-.

- ya nos veremos – dijo Patricia, que cuando la conocías parecía ser mas amigable-.

Harry se dio la vuelta para preguntarles a Ron y a Hermione que si ellos sabían quienes eran aquellas chicas tan extrañas, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar por que vio a Ron y a Hermione pálidos.

- oye, ¿qué os pasa? –dijo Harry en tono preocupante-.

- n-nada, ¿de verdad, Harry, que no sabías quienes eran ellas? – dijo Hermione-.

- pues no, si te he de ser franco.

- ellas – dijo finalmente Ron que había dejado ya de estar pálido- son igual de famosas que tú por haber salvado a Fudge una vez de las garras del Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿de Voldemort? 

- si, de quien tu sabes.

Harry comió como nunca había comido en casa de los Dursley, salió del gran comedor, habían cambiado la decoración del castillo. Habían quitado la mitad de estatuas viejas y las habían cambiado por estatuas de animales como Hipogrifos, unicornios, Pegaso etc. A Harry le gustaban mucho mas esas estatuas que las anteriores.

Harry escucho la voz mas desagradable que podía haber escuchado justamente después de comer y no era la de suprimo Dudley. Era la voz de Draco Malfoy. 

- hola Potter, que has comido ya tu ultima comida, que, te vas a marchar ya del colegio.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, alguien le cortó, la voz provenía de detrás de el, Ron y Hermione.

- mira quien esta aquí, si es Draco.

- es verdad Ray, ¿qué haces en un  pasillo que no es el tuyo?- dijo Carola, que esta subida en la cabeza de la estatua del águila-.

            - eso Draco, ¿tu no estabas en Slytherin? – dijo Patricia dando un empujón a Crabbe y a Goyle-.

- hay que ver Draco, donde tienes la cabeza, tu vas por el pasillo que pone: "el de los apestosos".

Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Draco estaba pálido como una pieza de mármol muy pulido, estaba asustado.

- ¿qu-que hacéis vosotras aquí?

- ya ves, irnos de Akiyoto , para venir a Hogwarts – dijo Ray en tono cortante-.

- ¿n-no estaréis en S-Slytherin?

- por suerte para ti, no – dijo Carola-. Estamos en Griffindor, y eso nos alegra.

            - esta bien, a-adiós.

Se marcho corriendo de miedo, a Harry, Ron y Hermione les entraron unas ganas de reírse inmensas, pero se aguantaron por respeto a las Hermanas Minako.

            - decidme, ¿conocíais a Malfoy?- preguntó Harry.

            - ¿te refieres a Draco?, si le conocemos desde hace mucho – dijo Patricia-.

            - Y... ¿por qué os tiene miedo?- dijo Ron-.

            - por que simplemente ,- contestó Ami-.nos conocemos.

Se empezaron a reír:

            - lo siento Harry, pero nos tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore para ¡Ay!(Ami la había dado un codazo), bueno, ya te enteraras.-dijo Ray.

El resto del día lo pasó genial, estuvieron pinchando al calamar gigante, hablando sobre las nuevas transformaciones que darían en ese curso y Harry comentó que a el le gustaría aprender a transformar cosas en otras horribles. A lo que Hermione contestó:

            - ¡¿no intentaras hacerle algo a tu primo?!

            - Hermione, no seas tonta, solo que si me tengo que defender de algo mejor saber ¿no?, ¿tu que opinas Ron?

            - yo, opino que tenéis razón los dos.

            - Ron, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Hermione-.

            - no, solo que no entiendo por que no me dijeron nada ni Percy ni Papa.

            - seguramente querían que fuera una sorpresa, no te preocupes –dijo Harry-.

            - vamos a cenar, que se nos hace tarde. Además creo que va a hablar Dumbledore –dijo Hermione-.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, esta lleno y en silencio, por que, efectivamente, Dumbledore estaba de pie para hablar a todo el colegio.

            - buenas noches a todos,-dijo Dumbledore-. Espero que os hayáis divertido todos el primer día de colegio. He de dar una importante noticia para Griffindor, (la profesora McGonagall y toda la mesa de Griffindor atendían mientras que los de Slytherin ya no prestaban el menor caso), como todos los de Griffindor saben, no tienen equipo de quidditch, así que yo en persona me he tomado la libertad de poner el equipo, (los gemelos Weasley estaban asombrados, al igual que Harry y la profesora McGonagall), el equipo lo formaran: los señores Fred y George Weasley como golpeadores, el Señor Harry Potter como buscador, la señorita Patricia Minako como guardiana, y sus hermanas, las señoritas Ray, Carola y Ami Minako como cazadoras. Y como no tienen capitán de equipo de quidditch también me he tomado la libertad de poner uno, el Señor Harry Potter será a partir de ahora el capitán del equipo. Y ahora a comer.

Todo el colegio estaba buscando a las hermanas Minako de las que Dumbledore les había hablado. Harry no salía de su asombro, el, capitán de equipo de quidditch, no se lo podía creer. Las hermanas Minako se escabulleron del barullo y Ami se acercó a Harry:

            - nosotras se lo sugerimos- le guiñó un ojo y se fue con sus hermanas-.

Ron miraba con envidia a Harry, y saliendo del Gran Comedor le dijo:

            - Harry, hay veces que me asombras, vaya día que has tenido hoy: 1º conoces a las Minako, 2º Malfoy no se ha metido contigo en todo el día, y 3º eres el capitán del equipo. Hay veces que me gustaría ser tu.


	4. Cap4

**Las Guerreros luchadoras**

Subiendo ya hacia la sala común de Griffindor, se encontraron con Cho, una chica muy guapa, que Harry había conocido en el tercer curso mientras jugaban al quidditch, ella era la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Le dirigió un saludo a Harry con la mano, Harry sabía que ella seguía apenada por la muerte de Cedric Diggory, pero no le culpaba después de que Dumbledore hubiera dicho que a Cedric le había matado lord Voldemort. No tardó en irse de la sala común de Griffindor, por que había un gran alboroto formado especialmente por Fred y George con las bengalas del doctor Filibuster. La profesora McGonagall entro en la sala común y pasó todos los horarios del día siguiente, a primera hora tenían clase con los de Slytherin en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y después (solos) clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todavía no sabían cual seria el profesor que tendrían por que el profesor anterior sufrió la maldición Imperio y estuvo controlado todo el curso por el hijo del señor Crouch el ojito derecho de Lord Voldemort. Así que decidió irse a dormir pronto para estar bien despierto por la mañana. Se fue a dormir sin decirle nada a Ron, porque quería pensar en sus cosas.

No supo realmente si pensó en algo, porque se quedó dormido en cuanto tocó la cama. Al día siguiente por la mañana se despertó temprano, y bajó a desayunar se encontró con Hermione que llevaba mucho tiempo allí leyendo su libro de Aritmancia. Ron bajó al poco tiempo de Harry y desayunaron juntos con Hermione las tostadas.

Salieron a los jardines del castillo donde se encontraron con Hagrid radiante de felicidad esperándoles en la verja.

            - Hola Hagrid –dijo Ron.

            - buenos días –contesto Hagrid.

Cuando llegaron los de Slytherin, todos siguieron a Hagrid hasta su cabaña donde Hagrid les dijo que esta vez tendrían que cuidar potrillos de Unicornios. Pasaron una mañana muy divertida, porque cuidar unicornios esta mucho mejor que cuidar otras criaturas que Hagrid les hizo cuidar dos años atrás.

Por la mañana después de almorzar se dirigieron a la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estuvieron esperando durante media hora, pues tenían clase doble de dos horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hasta que apareció la Profesora McGonagall a decirles que les había sido imposible contactar con el nuevo profesor y tendrían las dos horas siguientes libres para ir a donde quisieran incluso a Hogsmeade,  el pueblo en el que todo era a base de Magia, no había nada muggle.

Harry se alegró tanto que fue a escribir a Sirius de lo que había pasado cogió a Hedwig para mandarle la carta, pero escribió muy poco por que tenía muchas ganas de llegar a Hogsmeade para volver a ver la oficina de correos en la que reposaban mas de doscientas lechuzas grandes como Hedwig y pequeñas como Pigwidgeon, (la lechuza de Ron) además necesitaba entrar también en Zonko y en Honeydukes y sobre todo necesitaba entrar otra vez en Las Tres Escobas y volver a beber la cerveza de mantequilla. Harry iba tan contento con Ron y Hermione que olvidó su capa y tubo que regresar a la torre de Griffindor para coger la capa pues hacia mucho frío. Bajaron toda la escalinata de la torre de Griffindor, y se encontraron con Dean Seamus y Neville que les esperaban impacientes:

            - anda que no has tardado,¿estaban en la sala común las Minako? –dijo Neville esperando (según le pareció a Harry) que no estuvieran para poder verlas en Hogsmeade.

            - no nos hemos fijado, no hemos entrado –respondió Ron.

            - pues venga, vamonos, que se nos va a pasar el tiempo- dijo Dean con impaciencia , el también quería llegar a Hogsmeade pronto.

Bajaron el sendero que llevaba a Hogsmeade que estaba cubierto de piedras y encharcado de barro por que había llovido hace poco.

Fueron a Zonko y se compraron bengalas del doctor Filibuster que no necesitaban fuego para encenderse, sino humedad. Después llegaron a la oficina de Correos, donde vieron a la lechuza de Percy que le entregaba un pergamino bastante lleno de palabras empalagosas (según decía Ron).

            - pobre hombre – dijo Ron exhalando un suspiro. 

            - ¿por qué? – pregunto Neville con curiosidad.

            - por que esa carta es de mi hermano Percy, ya sabes, el prefecto y premio anual de hace dos años.

            - ¿el que se creía el mejor?- dijo Seamus

            - no...no, - respondió  Dean- ese era el de Slytherin.

            - ah!, ¡¿ que Slytherin tiene prefectos ¡? ¿desde cuando?- dijo con sarcasmo Hermione. 

Instantáneamente el grupo estalló en grandes carcajadas.

            - muy bueno Hermione, - dijo Seamus que todavía lloraba de risa- pero entonces ¿quién es Percy?

            - haber Seamus, ¿no te acuerdas de el de Griffindor? Si hombre si, el que sustituyó el año pasado al señor Crouch en el tribunal de el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pues ese.- explico Harry.

Pasaron a Las Tres Escobas donde Dean y Seamus invitaron a las cervezas mientras que el resto invitaba a palomitas. Cuando regresaban del  pueblo alguien encapuchado, con una máscara se iba acercando a Harry cada vez mas y... levantó la varita, Harry se dio cuenta y se dio la vuelta el extraño grito:  

            - ¡¡Avada Kedabra!!

Harry se dio cuenta de que la voz era muy grave, parecida a la del hijo del señor Crouch, pero el no podía ser por que un dementor le dio su beso el año pasado, el beso del dementor era una cosa peor que la muerte, te absorbía el alma y te dejaba vivo mientras te funcionaran el cerebro y el corazón.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada así que se preparó para el impacto de la muerte, pero no llego, solo se escuchó una voz de una chica joven diciendo.

            - ¡¡Rayo Fuego!!-dijo una chica Harry abrió los ojos y vio que la chica iba vestida con vestido de marinero, minifalda roja.

Y de sus manos Harry vio que salía fuego en forma de rayo, poco después aparecieron 3 chicas mas a su alrededor diciendo:

            -¡Alto ahí!- dijo otra con el mismo vestido pero en azul.

            - Somos guerreros – dijo una vestida de verde.

            - Que luchamos por el amor – otra salió de la nada vestida de amarillo

            - y por la justicia – corroboró otra vez la de rojo.

            - ¡¡¡ y en nombre de Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter, y Venus, te castigaremos!!!

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir diciendo nada, el extraño había vuelto a desaparecer. De repente, las 4 guerreros se acercaron a Harry y la guerrero Mercurio le preguntó:

            - ¿Estas bien chico Potter?

            - si – contestó Harry con algo de miedo.

            - no te asustes de nosotras chico Potter, por que nos vas a ver mas de una vez- le dijo la guerrero Venus.

            - ¿por qué?- preguntó con una gotilla de sarcasmo Harry.

            - piénsalo tu, chico Potter, nos vemos- dijo la guerrero Júpiter y dando un salto desaparecieron.

Esas cuatro muchachas dejaron a Harry algo aturdido le dieron bastante para pensar, por que no habló en todo el regreso al castillo ni con Ron, ni con Hermione, pero de repente cayó en ello, las chicas le protegían de Voldemort, cenó rápido y se fue a dormir. Pero Harry no se durmió pronto, estuvo pensando, ¿por qué esas Guerreros Luchadoras le habían protegido? Tal vez Sirius se lo había encomendado, pero otra pregunta le vino a la cabeza, ¿quiénes serían?.


	5. Cap5

                  ****

**Las Guerreros luchadoras**

Subiendo ya hacia la sala común de Griffindor, se encontraron con Cho, una chica muy guapa, que Harry había conocido en el tercer curso mientras jugaban al quidditch, ella era la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Le dirigió un saludo a Harry con la mano, Harry sabía que ella seguía apenada por la muerte de Cedric Diggory, pero no le culpaba después de que Dumbledore hubiera dicho que a Cedric le había matado lord Voldemort. No tardó en irse de la sala común de Griffindor, por que había un gran alboroto formado especialmente por Fred y George con las bengalas del doctor Filibuster. La profesora McGonagall entro en la sala común y pasó todos los horarios del día siguiente, a primera hora tenían clase con los de Slytherin en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y después (solos) clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todavía no sabían cual seria el profesor que tendrían por que el profesor anterior sufrió la maldición Imperio y estuvo controlado todo el curso por el hijo del señor Crouch el ojito derecho de Lord Voldemort. Así que decidió irse a dormir pronto para estar bien despierto por la mañana. Se fue a dormir sin decirle nada a Ron, porque quería pensar en sus cosas.

No supo realmente si pensó en algo, porque se quedó dormido en cuanto tocó la cama. Al día siguiente por la mañana se despertó temprano, y bajó a desayunar se encontró con Hermione que llevaba mucho tiempo allí leyendo su libro de Aritmancia. Ron bajó al poco tiempo de Harry y desayunaron juntos con Hermione las tostadas.

Salieron a los jardines del castillo donde se encontraron con Hagrid radiante de felicidad esperándoles en la verja.

            - Hola Hagrid –dijo Ron.

            - buenos días –contesto Hagrid.

Cuando llegaron los de Slytherin, todos siguieron a Hagrid hasta su cabaña donde Hagrid les dijo que esta vez tendrían que cuidar potrillos de Unicornios. Pasaron una mañana muy divertida, porque cuidar unicornios esta mucho mejor que cuidar otras criaturas que Hagrid les hizo cuidar dos años atrás.

Por la mañana después de almorzar se dirigieron a la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estuvieron esperando durante media hora, pues tenían clase doble de dos horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hasta que apareció la Profesora McGonagall a decirles que les había sido imposible contactar con el nuevo profesor y tendrían las dos horas siguientes libres para ir a donde quisieran incluso a Hogsmeade,  el pueblo en el que todo era a base de Magia, no había nada muggle.

Harry se alegró tanto que fue a escribir a Sirius de lo que había pasado cogió a Hedwig para mandarle la carta, pero escribió muy poco por que tenía muchas ganas de llegar a Hogsmeade para volver a ver la oficina de correos en la que reposaban mas de doscientas lechuzas grandes como Hedwig y pequeñas como Pigwidgeon, (la lechuza de Ron) además necesitaba entrar también en Zonko y en Honeydukes y sobre todo necesitaba entrar otra vez en Las Tres Escobas y volver a beber la cerveza de mantequilla. Harry iba tan contento con Ron y Hermione que olvidó su capa y tubo que regresar a la torre de Griffindor para coger la capa pues hacia mucho frío. Bajaron toda la escalinata de la torre de Griffindor, y se encontraron con Dean Seamus y Neville que les esperaban impacientes:

            - anda que no has tardado,¿estaban en la sala común las Minako? –dijo Neville esperando (según le pareció a Harry) que no estuvieran para poder verlas en Hogsmeade.

            - no nos hemos fijado, no hemos entrado –respondió Ron.

            - pues venga, vamonos, que se nos va a pasar el tiempo- dijo Dean con impaciencia , el también quería llegar a Hogsmeade pronto.

Bajaron el sendero que llevaba a Hogsmeade que estaba cubierto de piedras y encharcado de barro por que había llovido hace poco.

Fueron a Zonko y se compraron bengalas del doctor Filibuster que no necesitaban fuego para encenderse, sino humedad. Después llegaron a la oficina de Correos, donde vieron a la lechuza de Percy que le entregaba un pergamino bastante lleno de palabras empalagosas (según decía Ron).

            - pobre hombre – dijo Ron exhalando un suspiro. 

            - ¿por qué? – pregunto Neville con curiosidad.

            - por que esa carta es de mi hermano Percy, ya sabes, el prefecto y premio anual de hace dos años.

            - ¿el que se creía el mejor?- dijo Seamus

            - no...no, - respondió  Dean- ese era el de Slytherin.

            - ah!, ¡¿ que Slytherin tiene prefectos ¡? ¿desde cuando?- dijo con sarcasmo Hermione. 

Instantáneamente el grupo estalló en grandes carcajadas.

            - muy bueno Hermione, - dijo Seamus que todavía lloraba de risa- pero entonces ¿quién es Percy?

            - haber Seamus, ¿no te acuerdas de el de Griffindor? Si hombre si, el que sustituyó el año pasado al señor Crouch en el tribunal de el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pues ese.- explico Harry.

Pasaron a Las Tres Escobas donde Dean y Seamus invitaron a las cervezas mientras que el resto invitaba a palomitas. Cuando regresaban del  pueblo alguien encapuchado, con una máscara se iba acercando a Harry cada vez mas y... levantó la varita, Harry se dio cuenta y se dio la vuelta el extraño grito:  

            - ¡¡Avada Kedabra!!

Harry se dio cuenta de que la voz era muy grave, parecida a la del hijo del señor Crouch, pero el no podía ser por que un dementor le dio su beso el año pasado, el beso del dementor era una cosa peor que la muerte, te absorbía el alma y te dejaba vivo mientras te funcionaran el cerebro y el corazón.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada así que se preparó para el impacto de la muerte, pero no llego, solo se escuchó una voz de una chica joven diciendo.

            - ¡¡Rayo Fuego!!-dijo una chica Harry abrió los ojos y vio que la chica iba vestida con vestido de marinero, minifalda roja.

Y de sus manos Harry vio que salía fuego en forma de rayo, poco después aparecieron 3 chicas mas a su alrededor diciendo:

            -¡Alto ahí!- dijo otra con el mismo vestido pero en azul.

            - Somos guerreros – dijo una vestida de verde.

            - Que luchamos por el amor – otra salió de la nada vestida de amarillo

            - y por la justicia – corroboró otra vez la de rojo.

            - ¡¡¡ y en nombre de Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter, y Venus, te castigaremos!!!

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir diciendo nada, el extraño había vuelto a desaparecer. De repente, las 4 guerreros se acercaron a Harry y la guerrero Mercurio le preguntó:

            - ¿Estas bien chico Potter?

            - si – contestó Harry con algo de miedo.

            - no te asustes de nosotras chico Potter, por que nos vas a ver mas de una vez- le dijo la guerrero Venus.

            - ¿por qué?- preguntó con una gotilla de sarcasmo Harry.

            - piénsalo tu, chico Potter, nos vemos- dijo la guerrero Júpiter y dando un salto desaparecieron.

Esas cuatro muchachas dejaron a Harry algo aturdido le dieron bastante para pensar, por que no habló en todo el regreso al castillo ni con Ron, ni con Hermione, pero de repente cayó en ello, las chicas le protegían de Voldemort, cenó rápido y se fue a dormir. Pero Harry no se durmió pronto, estuvo pensando, ¿por qué esas Guerreros Luchadoras le habían protegido? Tal vez Sirius se lo había encomendado, pero otra pregunta le vino a la cabeza, ¿quiénes serían?.


	6. Cap6

**El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

Harry se levanto, tarde, por que no había conseguido conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada. Se vistió corriendo (suerte que por la mañana hoy no tenemos clase por que sino hubiera llegado tarde a la hora de clase, pensó Harry) y bajó a desayunar. En cuanto que abrió la puerta todos los chicos se le abalanzaron.

            -¡como fue Harry!

            - eso Harry cuéntanos

            - ¡¿quiénes eran Harry?! 

Harry empezaba a estar ya un poco arto de tantas preguntas y exclamo:

            - esta bien, os lo contare si dejáis de atosigarme.

Les relató la historia al mas completo detalle, como se lo contó a Dumbledore el año pasado cuando lo ataco lord Voldemort . todos exclamaban y decían ahhhh! Cada vez que había que decirlo y ohhhhh! Cuando le lanzaron la maldición Avada Kedabra.

Parvati Patil parecía mas contenta con Harry desde que le ocurrió eso por que en el baile de año anterior el no la hizo el mas mínimo caso y se enfado con el. Pero después presumía de haber bailado con un chico del colegio francés que también participaba en el torneo.

            - chachi Harry, -dijo cuando acabó de relatar la historia Fred- ¿y como te llamaban?

            - se limitaban a decirme "chico Potter"-contestó-

            - ¿sabían tu nombre?-preguntó George-.

            - si, si, no habéis oído que me llamaban "chico Potter"

            - pero si tu no las conocías, ¿cómo sabían tu nombre?-preguntó Parvati.

            - ¡y yo que se!-contestó Harry cada vez mas furioso por tantas preguntas-.

            - entonces....-comenzó a decir George-.

            - ya os he contado todo lo que se, ahora quiero desayunar-dijo Harry marchándose de la sala común-. 

Bajó al gran comedor para poder estar tranquilo (o eso esperaba). Tenía la esperanza de que la noticia no se hubiera esparcido ya por todo el colegio. Mientras bajaba se iba imaginando como se reiría Malfoy de el, como se le abalanzarían sobre él el resto del colegio para preguntarle preguntas ya contestadas como todos los de Griffindor. Pero además de eso, pensaba en la carta que le iba a escribir a Sirius antes de ir a clase de Transformaciones, y las preguntas que le haría en la carta. Para suerte de el, el profesor Dumbledore había mantenido la sala del gran comedor en silencio mientras pasaba Harry a sentarse en la mesa de Griffindor.

Después de desayunar la profesora McGonagall les pasó nuevos horarios que ponían que en vez de tener transformaciones tendrían Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry le pregunto a la profesora: 

            - ¿por qué nos cambian el horario?

            - por que me lo pidió ayer el profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras Potter. Y ahora prefiero que te vayas a tu clase o llegaras tarde, buenos días. 

Se dirigió a la clase en silencio, no había visto ni a Hermione ni a Ron en toda la mañana y se preguntaba donde podrían estar.

Llegó a la clase y les vio apartados en un rincón hablando por lo bajo se acercó para saludarles pero ellos de repente se callaron:

            - hola –dijo Harry sonriendo-.

            - buenos días -. Contestó Hermione seria.

            -¿que os pasa?- preguntó Harry sin entender la mirada de Ron.

            - no Harry, la pregunta es: ¿qué te pasa a ti?- se apresuró a decir Ron.

            - a mi no me pasa nada- dijo Harry velozmente para que no se notara la pizca de ira que había comenzado a sentir.

            - si, si que te pasa-. Contestó Hermione.

            -¿el que?

            - pues, pues, ¡que no te acuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Hagrid!-respondió Ron.

            - si, si que me acuerdo y además tengo un regalo para él.-contestó Harry enfadado.

            - vale, vale, no es para que te enfades, solo queríamos ver si seguías con el mismo carácter. Desde que las guerreras luchadoras te salvaron estabas un poco áspero.- dijo Hermione en tono tranquilizador.

            - ¡que susto me habías dado!- dijo Harry alegre de que no estuvieran enfadados con el por esa tontería. 

De repente todos se sobresaltaron, había llegado el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era otra vez el profesor Lupin pero esta vez llevaba un perro negro y grande con el. Harry supo en seguida quien era ese perro grande, era su padrino. El perro le guiño un ojo a Harry y el profesor Lupin dijo:

            - Buenos días.

            - como me alegro de que usted vuelva a ser profesor- dijo Parvati.

            - y yo estoy encantado de volver a veros a todos, pero tengo que deciros que no voy a ser yo el profesor. El profesor a partir de hoy, será este magnífico ejemplar de perro.

            - ¡se esta quedando con nosotros!- exclamó Dean.

            - me temo que no Dean, bueno, que paséis todos un buen curso.

            - ¿se va ya?- preguntó Lavender. 

            - si, pero volveré a final del curso para recogerlo.-y señaló al perro.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del aula dejando a todos muy intrigados, menos a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

El perro le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara, y le dijo al oído:

            - Harry, diles a toda la clase, que no se les ocurra gritar cuando me transforme.

            -vale.

Se levantó del suelo y dijo en voz muy alta:

            - os tengo que pedir un favor, no chilléis, veáis lo que veáis no chilléis.

            - ¿por qué?- preguntó con intriga Seamus.

Harry no contestó, creyó mejor no decir nada, a si que hizo caso omiso de la pregunta de Seamus.

Harry vio al perro levantar las patas delanteras sobre la mesa. De repente, sonó un estallido y el perro se convirtió en persona.

            - ¡corre Harry, es Sirius Black. Harry corre, te quiere matar.! 

            - no, no me voy a ir, le conozco y es bueno, además es mi padrino- dijo Harry levantándose para que toda la clase le oyera y se tranquilizara.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta, toda la clase quedó sumida en silencio, era un silencio mayor del que había en clase de pociones en la que solo se oía el ruido de los calderos cociendo.

            - espero que todos creáis a Harry, yo no soy partidario de Voldemort.-dijo Sirius aclarándoselo a la clase.

            - por favor... le importaría mucho decir quien – vosotros- sabéis, o el señor tenebroso, o el–que- no–debe-ser-nombrado...¿por favor?- dijo Dean con valentía.

            - lo siento....eh...

            -Dean, Dean Thomas.

            - lo siento Dean, pero no puedo, llamo a Voldemort por su nombre por que él se cargó a los padres de mi ahijado y no se lo perdono, es igual que si yo me enfado contigo por suspender, y te llamo...eh...el-estudiante-rubio-de-Griffindor.¿lo entiendes?

La clase empezó a confiar en Sirius y en vez de dar la clase a la que tenían que ir se dedicaron a hablar de otros temas.

            - entonces señor...-empezó a preguntar Parvati

            - quiero dejar una cosa muy clara-dijo Sirius poniéndose muy serio, que asustó de nuevo a toda la clase- no quiero que me llaméis ni señor, ni profesor, ni chorradas como esas de llamar por el apellido, quiero que me llaméis Sirius a secas ¿vale? 

            - ¡¡¡SI!!!-dijo la clase entera con entusiasmo.

            - continua por favor Parvati...

            - si, esto...entonces si usted, perdón, si dices que tu no eres el aliado de quien-t.. , perdón, Vo...Vo...Voldemort –dijo Parvati estremeciéndose- ¿cómo es que el ministerio dice que fuiste tu quien traicionaste a la familia de Harry?

            - eso es muy sencillo, ¿alguien sabría explicarlo?

Esta vez Ron levantó la mano mucho antes que Hermione, que la dejó baja cuando vio que Sirius señalaba a Ron con la cabeza.

            - pues resulta-empezó a explicar Ron- que en el colegio Sirius tenía un grupo de amigos, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, y Remus Lupin.

            -¿cómo?-preguntó Neville.

            - ¿qué el profesor Lupin era amigo suyo?- dijo Dean.

            - Si, pero dejar continuar mi historia a Ron.

            - bueno, entonces a Lupin ya lo habían mordido y se había convertido en hombre lobo. No lo dejaban entrar en ningún colegio, pero Dumbledore encontró la solución. Snape, estaba husmeando.

            -¿qué pinta aquí Snape?- exclamó Lavender.

            -estaba en el colegio en la época del padre de Harry.-contestó Hermione rápidamente.

            - ese asqueroso de pelo grasiento –se oyó murmurar a Sirius.

La clase estalló en carcajadas; pues ninguno se había esperado esa afirmación de otro profesor del colegio.

            - entonces cuando abandonaron el colegio y la madre de Harry y su padre se casaron y tuvieron a Harry, nombraron a Sirius como padrino de Harry. Entonces Peter, (que era el verdadero espía) contó a Vo...Vo...Voldemort donde estaban los Potter. Pero Dumbledore se dio cuenta y los aviso. James quiso que Sirius fuera su guardián secreto, y así fue, pero Sirius se daba cuenta de que Peter cada vez flaqueaba mas su amistad, entonces le dijo a James que lo utilizara a el para ser su guardián, entonces fue cuando Peter entregó a los Potter a Voldemort.

            - pero Sirius mató a Pettigrew ¿no?

            - tal fue mi intención, pero el joven Peter se me adelantó y mató a todos esos muggles y, el mismo que era animago, se metió por la alcantarilla convirtiéndose en rata, cortándose un dedo para hacer que todos creyeran que yo le había matado.

            - entonces... ¿la verdadera historia es así?-preguntó Lavender que se había quedado con la boca abierta, al igual que toda la clase.

            -si, -dijo Harry que llevaba todo el tiempo sin hablar- y nadie le ha creído hasta ahora, de hecho yo hace dos años tampoco le creía.

            -vaya, se nos ha ido la hora, mañana nos vemos, por cierto Harry, tengo que hablar contigo un momento por favor.

            - vale.

            - les he dicho a los otros profesores que hasta  que no hayan pasado todos los alumnos de mi clase por aquí, tu llegaras algo tarde a las clases, por que tendrás que venir aquí a tranquilizar a la gente antes de que me transforme ¿vale?

            -entendido.

            - ya he arreglado con Dumbledore la cosa como para que no llegues tarde nunca a clase de Pociones por que Snape no lo entendería, y aun así te castigaría.

            - vale, pero, ¿por que tengo que estar yo aquí?

            - muy sencillo Harry, por que tu influyes mucho en la gente y a ti te hacen caso. Yo entraré siempre con Remus, y tu entraras después. 

_Harry se fue al gran comedor mucho mas contento, por que ya sabía que a su padrino no le había pasado nada de nada y hablando con sus amigos de lo contento que estaba de que además de Sirius estaba bien, no tenía que gastar ni pergamino ni tinta para mandarle cartas cada vez que el necesitaba hablar con el._


	7. Cap7

**El cumpleaños de Hagrid.**

Ese mismo día después de haberse hartado de comer, Ron, Hermione y Harry salieron a dar un paseo hablando de lo que le habían comprado a Hagrid, por su cumpleaños.

            - entonces, tu Ron , ¿qué le has comprado?-preguntó Harry

            - yo, le he comprado, un peine nuevo, siempre lleva el pelo sin arreglar.

            - y tu ¿Harry?-dijo Hermione.

            - yo le he comprado un fertilizante para las plantas, en especial, calabazas, para que tengamos unas buenas calabazas en Halloween. ¿y tu Hermione?

            -yo...-comenzó a decir Hermione.

            - no lo digas, deja que adivine...un libro-dijo Ron

            - no, no, le he comprado una correa para Fang. 

            - ¡que tal si vamos ya a la casa de Hagrid y le damos los regalos ya! Por que esta tarde tenemos adivinación y pociones, y no creo que tengamos tiempo de ir.

            - ¡¡¡VALE!!!

Subieron las escaleras de piedra que dirigían a las habitaciones de Griffindor. Harry entró con Ron en su cuarto mientras Hermione se dirigía a los dormitorios de las chicas. Entró corriendo, cogieron sus regalos y bajaron. Estuvieron esperando a Hermione 5 minutos por que tardaba mucho.

            - lo siento....-dijo Hermione muy fatigada, pues había bajado las escaleras corriendo que casi se cae- es que me encontré a Ray, que me preguntó a donde iba con tanta prisa.

            - vale, pero ahora los que tenemos prisa somos nosotros.

Salieron del castillo todo lo rápido que pudieron, y se tropezaron con Patricia, que también les preguntó

            - ¿a dónde vais?

            - a la casa de Hagrid antes de cenar si se nos es posible, por que parece que tenéis un complot hecho entre tus hermanas.

            - vale

            - vale ¿qué?- pregunto Ron.

            - que si queréis un complot lo va a haber.

Saco una especie de Casio Club del bolsillo del uniforme, (por que ella y sus hermanas no llevaban túnica) tecleó varias teclas y de repente apareció la cabeza de Carola  en la parte de la pantalla del intercomunicador.

            - ¿qué quieres Patricia?

            - que Potter quiere que formemos un complot, para no dejarle salir hasta la hora de cenar a la casa de Hagrid.

            - no, no, yo no quiero eso.-dijo Harry.

            -está bien, avisaré ahora mismo a Ami.

            - OK!, yo avisaré a Ray.

Se cortó la comunicación, y Patricia tecleó otra vez, pero esta vez en diferente sitio, y de donde había salido la cabeza de Carola salió la cabeza de Ray.

            - dime Patri

            - que Potter quiere que hagamos un complot, te espero en el vestíbulo dentro de cinco minutos.

            - entendido, ¿has avisado ya a Ami y a Carola?

            - si, he llamado a Carola y me ha dicho que ella avisa a Ami.

            - bien pues voy para allá enseguida.

Y desapareció la cabeza y Patricia apagó la Casio.

            - bueno Potter, tienes lo que querías ¿no?

            - ¡no, no, no!, lo del complot era una manera de hablar, por que también nos hemos encontrado con Ray y nos ha preguntado lo mismo, no lo decía en serio.

            - pues vaya la que has liado, ahora (a lo mejor) han tenido que dejar algo importante que estaban haciendo por la manera de hablar que tenéis aquí. en el colegio al que yo iba, lo que se decía no era una manera de hablar, entre los estudiantes se decía lo del complot y era verdad.

            - ¡¡¡Ya estamos aquí!!!

            - ¿qué querías Potter?- preguntó Carola.

            - Harry no quería nada, lo único que hacia era hablar de la manera en que se habla aquí.- dijo Hermione enfadada.

            - bueno vale.-contestó Ami, indignada.

Hermione y Ami, no se llevaban muy bien. Ami era igual de buena estudiante que Hermione, y la hacía la competencia.

            -¿cómo?-preguntó Ray.

            - pues eso, que nos vamos ya, lo del complot no iba en serio. Adiós.-dijo Ron.

            - ah! No, eso si que no. Yo estaba acabando el trabajo para la profesora McGonagall, y me habéis interrumpido solo por una forma de hablar, de eso nada monada, aquí va a haber un complot y lo hay. No dejo yo de hacer los deberes por una simple manera de hablar aquí. Lo que faltaba ¡vamos hombre! Que os habéis creído vosotros eso.- dijo Ami cruzando los dedos por detrás suya-.

            - pues si que nos vamos, le tenemos que dar el regalo a Hagrid y se lo vamos a dar, como me llamo Harry Potter.- explicó Harry de mal humor.

            - además-dijo Hermione- si no os gusta la forma de hablar aquí, no haber venido.

            - no hables de lo que no entiendes Granger.- dijo Ray de mal talante. 

            - ¿y que es lo que se supone que no entiendo?

            - cosas que a ti no te incumben ¡cotilla!- dijo Patricia

            - bueno, a ella a lo mejor no la incumben, pero a mi si.-replicó Harry

            - pues lo siento Potter, pero a ti tampoco te lo decimos.-dijo Ami

            - bueno ya basta-dijo Carola- no creo que sea necesario discutir por una  tontería, nosotras somos nuevas y no sabemos las costumbres de aquí, y ellos no tienen por que discutir sobre lo que hacemos nosotras aquí, a si que ya se acaba la discusión, ¿vale? 

            - vale, con tal de que podamos irnos ya a la casa de Hagrid.-dijo Ron.

Salieron del castillo con mal humor a causa de las hermanas, pero por el camino se les fue pasando el enfado por que se alegrarían de ver a Hagrid contento por sus regalos. DING DONG, llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Hagrid, dentro con sonidos amortiguados por las pisadas de Hagrid se oían los ladridos de Fang.

            - ¡hola!- dijo Hagrid contento de verlos.

            - ¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!

            - No teníais que haberos molestado-dijo Hagrid

Entraron a la cabaña de Hagrid, mientras el ponía los regalos encima de la mesa y los habría poco a poco: 

            - ¡¡vaya!!, una correa para Fang, gracias Hermione.

Cogió otro regalo, esta vez era al de Ron:

            - muchas gracias Ron, el viejo ya se me había roto.

Cogió por fin el regalo de Harry        

            - ¡¡Harry!!, si que vamos a tener buenas calabazas este año.

Se tuvieron que ir sin poder tomar el te que Hagrid les estaba preparando, por que se les hacía tarde para llegar a clase de adivinación.


	8. Cap8

**La clase de Pociones**

Harry en la vuelta al castillo le dijo a Ron que el llegaría algo mas tarde a clase de Adivinación, por que tenía que ir a avisar a la gente de que no se asustaran de Sirius. Llego al aula donde daba clase Sirius, y esperó a que apareciera Lupin con el perro grande y negro. Se dio cuenta de que esta vez tocaba dar clase a la clase de Cho, todos iban pasando poco a poco a la clase mirando a Harry con miedo. Cuando Cho apareció delante de Harry, esta le dijo Hola tímidamente y entró a clase con el resto de sus compañeras. De repente apareció Lupin con el perro y entró a clase con Harry detrás. Todos los que habían visto a Harry en la entrada de  la puerta se quedaron algo sobrecogidos al ver que el entraba detrás de Lupin: 

            - buenos días -saludó Lupin.

            - hola profesor...-empezó a decir uno de los alumnos de la clase de Ravenclaw.

            - bueno, me marcho, adiós. Adiós Harry

            - pero...¿quién nos va a dar clase? Potter no puede ser.- dijo una chica del grupito de amigas de Cho. 

            - Harry os lo explica ahora. Adiós.

Toda la clase se sumió en murmullos, Harry empezó a hablar para explicarles que no chillaran, pero nadie le hacía el menor caso, excepto Cho. Cuando Harry se calló, por que ya estaba harto de hablar sin que le hicieran caso e iba a desatar su furia contra la clase, Cho se levantó y dijo a toda la clase.

            - ¡callaos ya! Harry nos tiene que decir algo.

La clase se sumió en el silencio, y una voz fría salió desde el final de la clase:

            - ¿desde  cuando esas confianzas con Potter, Chang?

Hubo sendas carcajadas sueltas, Harry no aguantó mas y dijo, ya sin el menor sentido de la educación:

            -¡¡SILENCIO!!¡No chilléis!

La clase se sumió en el silencio otra vez, el perro se levantó a dos patas sobre la mesa y se iba a transformar cuando la misma voz que le había dicho ese comentario a Cho le dijo:

            - ¿por qué te tenemos que hacer caso Potter?

Sonó un estruendo y el perro se convirtió en Sirius; la clase estaba tan acobardada que nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

            - ¡¡POR QUE, POR QUE, ¿quieres saber por que?, por que con mi ahijado nadie se mete, y con sus amigos tampoco!!¡¡¡¡¡ENTENDIDO!!!!!

Harry vio que el chico estaba pálido del susto, Harry recuperó la serenidad y se dirigió a la clase que estaba asustada.

            - este es mi padrino, Sirius Black, todo el mundo dice que el me quiere matar, pero el es bueno, el no me hizo nada, cuando yo creía que el era culpable de la muerte de mis padres, pero en realidad el no es el causante, a si que solo quiero que no le tengáis miedo, lo que tampoco quiere es que le llaméis profesor ni señor ni le digáis usted, bueno, tengo que volver a mi clase. Adiós Sirius.

Y salió por la puerta dejando al la clase desconcertada. Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a la esquina para dirigirse a la torre norte, sonó una voz de detrás de el:

            - ¡Harry, Harry! Espera- era Sirius

            - dime

            - esta imbécil, quiere decirte una cosa, Harry.

            - si??

            - pues,... pues... que siento mucho lo que ha pasado hace 5 minutos en clase.

            - vale ya Sirius, deja de obligarle a que me pida perdón si el no quiere. No le pongas en ridículo delante de su clase. ¿vale?

            - por que me lo pides tu.-Gruñó Sirius.

Mientras la clase se iba metiendo hacía el aula, Cho se acercó a Harry y le dijo:

            - Harry, ¿es verdad que...es bueno?

            - por supuesto que si, ¿o tu también desconfías de el?

            - ¡no!, pero, es que parece tan malo, por lo que le ha hecho pasar a Antón. 

            - no, es que Sirius pensó que se estaba pasando bastante.

            - ah!, bueno, pues adiós.

Harry  se despidió de Sirius y de Cho, y salió corriendo hacía la clase de adivinación. Cuando llegó a Adivinación, la profesora les estaba explicando, como se lee la mente de otra persona, y aseguraba que ella podía leer la mente de una persona que ni siquiera estaba en el mismo país que ella. Lavender y Parvati se quedaron asombradas cuando esta dijo esto, pero el resto de la clase que no prestaba la menor atención seguía igualmente anonada como siempre en las clases de la profesora Trelawney.

Cuando Harry entró en la clase, toda la clase dio un brinco:

            - buenos días querido mío, siéntate, y que te explique tu compañero, como es el arte sutil de la adivinación de la mente.

            - ¿qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Harry viendo que toda la clase lo miraba.

            - pues, que la bruja esta, ha decidido adivinar lo que pensaba en su interior la bola de cristal y pensaba, en...bueno...en...

            - ¿en que?

            - pues en que, en el próximo partido de quidditch te vas a caer y te vas a matar.

            - ¿cómo?

            - pues eso, que dice que estaba pensando en que tu muerte estaba próxima con el partido de quidditch.

            - ¿y, eso se supone que lo estaba pensando la bola?

            - si.

            - bueno, da igual, nunca ha pasado lo que esta insecto predice.

            - eso es verdad – dijo Ron aguantándose la risa.

Pasaron el resto de la clase haciendo el tonto en la clase y tocándose las narices. Les tocaba ir a la clase de Pociones. Además de que Harry odiaba esa clase por que tenía que soportar al "asqueroso del pelo grasiento"(como lo llamaba Sirius), tenía que soportar a Malfoy y a su grupo de Slytherin.

Llegaron a la clase, y Snape estaba allí esperando y Harry pudo ver que debajo de esos finos labios que se le enturbiaba una fina gota de desilusión por lo que Harry supuso, este, esperaba que llegara tarde, como a la clase de la profesora Trelawney, para castigarle y hacerle perder puntos a Griffindor.

            - siéntate Potter, al final de la clase quiero hablar contigo.

Harry se sentó y se quedó con la duda sobre lo que querría Snape. Al final de la clase, le había quitado 15 puntos a Griffindor y haber dado a Slytherin 5 por las "maravillosas" pociones realizadas por Malfoy.

Al salir de la clase, Snape llamó a Harry.

            - Potter, ven.

Ron se fue a acercar con Harry a la mesa del profesor. Pero Snape dijo antes.

            - Potter solo, Weasley.

            - ¿que quiere profesor?

            - muy fácil Potter, solo quiero que no se confíe por que tenga aquí a ese personaje que usted sabe.

            - yo no me voy a confiar señor.

            - bueno, que no te vea, no creas que no se lo de la clase de Ravenclaw

            - eso no fue culpa mía señor, aquel chico, Antón, se metió conmigo y con una de las chicas de su clase y eso mi padrino no lo puede soportar.-a Harry le entraron ganas de decir "o eso no ha sido dicho en la sala de profesores", pero se aguantó, no quería hacer perder puntos a Griffindor por culpa de Snape.

            - está bien Potter, no quiero decirte nada mas.

Harry salió de la clase, se le había hecho tarde para la cena, pero eso no le preocupó, lo único que sabía era que había logrado aguantar hablar a solas con Snape sin que le hubieran quitado ningún punto a Griffindor. Después de cenar subió al dormitorio, donde se quedó dormido pensando, a que clase debería asistir al día siguiente para advertirla de que Sirius no es malo.


	9. Cap9

**La vuelta de Dobby. **

Se durmió enseguida. Pero se despertó con un gran sobresalto, había soñado que al día siguiente le tocaba la clase de Malfoy, Harry se asustó, pero sabía que algún día tocaría. Eso fue lo que el creía que lo había despertado, pero en realidad lo que le había despertado eran unos grandes ojos azules que brillaban sobre su cabeza.

            - AH!

            - no debe chillar, Harry Potter, señor.

            - Do, Do, Dobby. ¿qué haces aquí?

            - Dobby, quería avisarle de una cosa, Señor.

            - ¿de que se trata Dobby?

            - pues, pues, ocurre señor, que Dobby oye cosas y...y...

Pero Dobby no continuó, se le trabó la lengua, como había pasado hace 3 años atrás, cuando la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta por Voldemort. Dobby empezó a golpearse con la mesilla de noche de Harry.

            - no haga eso Dobby- dijo Harry en un susurro.- va a despertar a mis compañeros de dormitorio.

            - sus compañeros no están, Dobby se encargó de ellos antes de venir aquí señor.

            - ¿y donde están?

            - en el pasillo señor. Dobby no quería despertarles señor.

            - vale. ¿qué quería contarme?

            - pues Dobby, solo, solo, quería advertirle señor.

            -¿de que Dobby?

            - pues de, de, no se lo puedo decir señor

            - dígamelo Dobby, si mis amigos están en peligro...

            - no señor, esta vez solo le influye a usted señor, de momento

            - dígame Dobby, tengo que estar preparado

            - no, no puedo señor. Solo le puedo decir que se cuide mucho señor.

            - ¿qué me cuide de que?

            - pues de, de...

viendo que Dobby iba a volverse a dar con la mesilla en la cabeza, Harry cambió bruscamente de tema:

            - ¿qué tal esta Winky? 

            - está bien señor

            -¿sigue creyendo que el Sr. Crouch es su amo?

            - no, Harry Potter señor. 

            - entonces...

pero Dobby prosiguió:

            - Winky piensa que Dobby no debería estar aquí, señor.

            - ¿cómo sabe eso Dobby?

            - por que, por que, por que Winky está aquí con Dobby, señor.

Una silueta se reflejó en la sombra y con paso indeciso salió de la oscuridad:

            - hola- saludó tímidamente.

            - hola Winky, ¿qué tal?

            - bien

            - entonces Dobby, ¿me va a contar lo que pasa?

            - Dobby no puede contarlo Señor. Winky no se lo consentirá

            - pero Winky, entonces para que habéis venido

            - Dobby venía a contarle señor, pero Winky no da permiso a Dobby.

            - claro que Winky no se lo da, señor. El profesor Dumbledore ha contado el secreto, y un buen elfo doméstico no cuenta los secretos de su amo.

            - esta bien Winky. Si no me lo quieres contar no pasa nada. Pero no me volváis a molestar otra noche para esta tontería. Buenas noches.

            - Winky no quería molestarle señor.

            - pues Dobby y usted lo habéis hecho.

            - perdone, Harry Potter. No queríamos que ocurriera esto señor.

            - pues ya ha ocurrido, ya os podéis ir.

            - pues, adiós señor.

            - espero volver a verte Dobby.

            - y yo.

Y desaparecieron del cuarto de Harry y con un movimiento de la mano colocaron a sus amigos en la cama y desaparecieron.

            - ¡Os lo podéis creer!-exclamaba Harry durante el desayuno a sus amigos- Dobby y la otra, esa Winky vienen ayer a las tres de la mañana por que Dobby quería contarme algo y ¡PLASH! Llega Winky y además de fastidiarlo todo, me hace enfadarme con Dobby, con lo bien que me llevo con ese elfo.

            - OH vamos Harry, tampoco sería para tanto.- dijo Hermione.

            - ¿qué no?, no pude dormirme el resto de la noche.

            - ¡vamos a dejar de hablar ya de este tema, OK? ¿por qué no hablamos de lo que vamos a hacer mañana en Hogsmeade?-dijo Ron arto de oír tantas discusiones.

            - está bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Hermione.

            - podíamos quedar con Seamus y con Dean.-sugirió Harry. 

            -claro, y vuelvo a ser yo la única chica del grupo,¿y que me decís de Neville? No le vamos a dejar solo-dijo Hermione.

            - no, claro que no vamos a dejar a Neville solo, ¿pero se te ocurre otra cosa mejor que hacer en Hogsmeade?

            - si, que os parece una fiesta.

            - donde listilla- dijo Ron de mal talante.

            - donde se escondía Sirius el año pasado.

            - ¿y de donde sacamos la comida?

            - de donde la sacan Fred y George.

             - ya te empiezo a entender. ¿y a quien invitamos?-dijo Harry que había empezado a hablar.

            - yo creo- sugirió Hermione -que podíamos escoger a tres personas cada uno de vosotros y yo me conformo con coger a dos.

            - está bien, yo cogeré a –empezó a decir Harry y a la mente se le vino Cho Chang.-¿no podríamos escoger a mas personas?

            - si que podemos, pero mas de quince en la fiesta no.

            - vale – dijo Ron – te lo decimos en la hora de la  comida ¿vale?

            - vale – dijo Hermione y se despidió de ellos y subió las escaleras hasta la torre norte, a la clase de Aritmancia.

Harry y Ron subieron a la clase de adivinación, donde se estuvieron pasando notitas sobre a quien iban a invitar, la de Ron ponía:

Yo voy a escoger a Seamus y a mis hermanos. No creo que sea conveniente no invitarlos, ellos no me lo perdonarían; ¿a quien vas a invitar tu?

La de Harry decía:

            Yo invito a Dean, a Neville y a Angelina, ¿te parece?

Ron le mandó otra nota:

            ¿a quien crees que va a invitar Hermione?

No se,(le contestó Harry). Creo que invitará a Parvati, a Lavender, y no me importaría que invitara a Alicia, ni a Katie.

Con tanta notita a Harry se le pasó la hora de adivinación muy rápido, y se reunió con Hermione, como habían acordado en el salón comedor. Hermione les dijo.

            - he acordado con Parvati y Lavender para que se vengan.

            - pues yo he pesado venir a la fiesta con mis hermanos y Seamus.-dijo Ron

            - y yo a Dean, Neville y habría pensado si a Angelina, Katie y Alicia las podrías invitar tu, Hermione, ya que eres una chica.

            - ¿y Ginny?- preguntó Hermione

            - invítala tu también –contestó Ron. Harry sonrió.

Hermione creó por arte de magia unas invitaciones divertidas. Le repartió a Harry y a Ron las que les tocaban y ella se las repartió a las chicas. Al día siguiente todos los invitados les preguntaron donde iba a ser la fiesta, y ellos les contestaron que en la ladera de la montaña de Hogsmeade, dentro de la roca con forma de balón, donde se había escondido Sirius el año pasado, claro, que eso solo lo sabían Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore. 

Llegaron a la ladera de la montaña y se metieron con todos los invitados dentro de la roca, por dentro parecía mas grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera.

Por fin empezó la fiesta.


	10. Cap10

**Mas guerreros**

Todos se lo estaban pasando en grande, y el ambiente era de una fiesta espectacular; se estaba armando una bulla con las bengalas del Dr. Filibuster, el sonido de la música, el jaleo que se montaba solo por los lados de la cueva que hacían eco con el mas mínimo susurro etc.

La gente bailaba sin parar con el sonido del casset artificial de Hermione que ponía la música de la persona que se lo pedía. Neville se acercó a Hermione y la preguntó:

            - ¿no habéis invitado a las hermanas Minako?

            - no, por que.

            - por que si esta el equipo de quidditch aunque Angelina, Katie y Alicia, se han retirado, ¿cómo es que no han venido ellas?

            - no se Neville, pregúntale a Harry.

Neville se dirigió hacia Harry y le preguntó:

            - ¿por qué no habéis invitado a las Minako?

            - no nos ha apetecido invitarlas, no son muy agradables si te paras a hablar con ellas, a decir verdad, no me gustan.

            -¡Neville!-le llamo Ginny - ¡Neville! Ven corre mira.

Neville se dirigió hacia donde le había llamado Ginny, se quedó un poco decepcionado al ver que no había nada.

Hermione se le acercó por la espalda:

            - le pedí un favor a Ginny, la dije que le entretuviera, sabía que te estaba dando la lata. 

            - gracias-dijo Harry, pobre Ginny-.

Una voz socarrona atravesó el entretenimiento de Harry:

            - vaya, vaya, Potter, una fiesta, ¿y no me has invitado? Que desagradable de tu parte Potter.

            - lárgate Malfoy-dijo Ron-.

            - por que me tengo que ir Weasley. 

            - precisamente por que tu no estas invitado Malfoy- respondió George Weasley fríamente-.

            - está bien, nos vemos en Pociones Potter.

Y se largó sin mas.

            - es raro, normalmente sigue metiendo bulla a la gente, y sobre todo si no están los profesores delante.

            - si pero bueno, mejor así.

La fiesta continuó, todos se siguieron divirtiendo, hasta que un grito de horror perforó el ambiente. La que había chillado había sido Lavender, y con razón había chillado. Cinco hombres encapuchados y con máscara se estaban aproximando a Harry cautelosamente, uno de ellos al oír el chillido de Lavender alzó la varita y gritó:

            - ¡desmaius!

Al momento Lavender y Parvati cayeron al suelo completamente desmayadas. Los hombres seguían dirigiéndose hacía Harry. Uno de ellos dijo con la voz ronca:

            - aquí está la figurita del peonaje chicos. 

Los hombres se aproximaron a Harry desmayando a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ellos y Harry, Harry sabía que estos hombres no podían ser otra cosa que mortífagos. 

            - al fin cumpliremos nuestra misión – dijo uno de ellos levantando la varita y pronunciando a la vez que el resto de mortífagos- Avada ked...

            - ¡ no, no cumplirás tu misión todavía mortífago! 

Era una de las guerreros luchadoras, la guerrero Venus.

            -¡¿cómo, una de las guerreros del cielo?!

Esa frase la pronunció uno de los mortífagos que, sin duda alguna, era la voz de una mujer.

            - efectivamente,-dijo la guerrero Júpiter- aquí estamos.

De algún lado salieron el resto de guerreros, se fueron intercalando para ponerse delante de Harry. La primera de todas era la guerrero Marte. 

Todo el mundo estaba escondido, observando la situación: Harry rodeado de chicas vestidas de marinero con diferentes colores, y cinco mortífagos atacando.

La guerrero Marte gritó un conjuro:

            - ¡Rayo Fuego!

De sus dedos salió un rayo formado de fuego, que atacó a uno de los mortífagos, sin hacerle nada.

            - déjamelo a mi Marte – dijo Júpiter-.¡Supremo Trueno!

A la guerrero Júpiter la salió una antena en la diadema, por la que atrajo a las nubes y formó un rayo que lanzó al mismo mortífago al que se había dirigido Marte. No hubo mayor cambio que con Marte, tampoco le sucedió nada al mortífago. Venus saltó y dijo:

            - ¡Fulgor Creciente!

Tampoco ocurrió nada.

La guerrero Mercurio dijo:

            - chicas, haré mi conjuro para ganar algo de tiempo...¡Mercurio Lucha!

Todo se llenó de una niebla azulada.

            - ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Mercurio

            - tendremos que utilizar el poder de las guerreros.-Comentó Júpiter.

            - ¿qué?¿te refieres al poder de los planetas?-preguntó Venus asustada.

            - no, no se refiere a eso, se refiere al poder de las otras guerreros.-dijo Marte.

¿qué? Se preguntaba Harry, ¿hay mas guerreros?

            - esta bien, lo utilizaremos, empieza tu Mercurio.

Mercurio alzó la mano y pronunció el conjuro:

            -poder de Marina palacio de Mercurio.

Una luz azul la rodeo, Marte alzó la mano de la misma manera en que la había alzado Mercurio.

            - Fobos y Dimos palacio de Marte.

La misma luz que había rodeado a Mercurio rodeo también a Marte pero en color rojo. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Júpiter.

            -IO palacio de Júpiter.

Otra luz la rodeó, era de color verde.

            -Mazeran palacio de Venus.

También la rodeo una luz, pero esta vez amarilla. 

Se las levantaron los pelos, y las luces se mezclaron. De repente empezaron a bajar del cielo otras cuatro chicas con la misma ropa que ellas. Harry las oyó decir:

            - Tritón, palacio de Neptuno

Era una chica con el pelo verde-azul alta y parecía con bastante mas edad que las otras guerreros, pero también iba vestida de guerrero.

            - Miranda, palacio de Urano.

Era otra guerrero, rubia y vestida de color azul marino muy concentrado, mas que una chica, parecía un chico.

            - Charón, palacio de Plutón. 

Una guerrero, mayor, un poco mas mayor que la chica del pelo verde-azul. Tenía el pelo verde oscuro y muy, muy largo, se lo recogía en un moño a lo alto de la cabeza, pero el pelo de todas formas la llegaba por debajo de la cintura.

            - Titán, palacio de Saturno.

Esta guerrero en cambio, era como una niña pequeña, una niña de unos siete u ocho años.

Los mortífagos al verlas prefirieron retirarse, es extraño pensó Harry, si hace un momento habían parado los conjuros de las otras guerreros, por que se van.

            - ¿estas bien, Potter? –preguntó la guerrero que había llamado al palacio de Urano.

            - eh? –dijo Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento- si, si, eso creo.

            - no, crees, no. ¿estas bien, si o no? –dijo la guerrero Júpiter.

            - si, si estoy bien. 

            - ¿me pregunto por que se han marchado? –dijo la guerrero Mercurio.

            - perdona, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy la guerrero Plutón, el ama de llaves, ella –dijo señalando a la del pelo verde-azul- es la guerrero Neptuno, ella –dijo señalando a la que parecía mas un chico- es la guerrero Urano, y ella –dijo señalando a la mas pequeña- es la guerrero Saturno.

A Harry no le entraban las ideas.

            - deja de comerte el coco, chico Potter –le dijo la guerrero Neptuno-. No tienes por que pensar en eso, simplemente, déjanoslo a nosotras.

            - adiós –dijo la guerrero Saturno, a Harry ya se le fueron las dudas, la guerrero Saturno era una niña pequeña, se la notaba en la voz-. Nos vemos.

Y de un salto se fueron. 

Harry estaba anonado por la experiencia que acababa de vivir.

            - ¿Harry? –peguntó la voz de Hermione-. ¿es...estás bien?


	11. Cap11

**La maldición**

Al día siguiente todos los de la fiesta estaban asombrados por todo lo ocurrido menos Harry, el problema era que todo el colegio lo miraba como si fuera un tío con buena  suerte al tener a esa chicas tan guapas de protectoras suyas. Parvati y Lavender no fanfarroneaban mucho sobre lo ocurrido (y eso era muy raro en ellas, por que las gusta mucho el chismorreo), ya que ellas estaban desmayadas no daban crédito a las palabras de los demás, pero cada vez que alguien se acercaba y alas preguntaba si ellas habían estado presentes decían que si y lo contaban todo al pie de la letra, ya que los demás les habían contado la historia unas 4 o 5 veces.

Cuando a los varios días la gente se cansó  de la historia se centraron en unas nuevas chucherías que habían sacado a vender la nueva cafetería del patio del colegio, eran pipas normales y corrientes, en el sabor, pero tenían algo especial, regalaban un muñequito al que el dueño de la tienda llamaba grefusito. El grefusito era muy popular entre la gente, lo que no sabían era por que era tan especial.

Al cabo de unos días todos los alumnos que tenían grefusitos, es decir, todo el colegio, se sentían muy cansados, y no sabían la razón. Era tal el cansancio de los alumnos que hasta los profesores comenzaron a preocuparse. Ya no se veía a casi nadie coger los apuntes de las clases, aunque les regañaban no reaccionaban y Hermione ya no levantaba la mano para contestar a las preguntas del profesor.

Los profesores al ver tal reacción, decidieron darles la tarde del viernes libre para poder reunirse.

            - ¡esto no puede seguir así! –decía la profesora McGonagall.- hasta Hermione Granger no atiende en clase.

            - ya lo se Minerva, ya lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti, pero lo peor esta en que se les acercan los exámenes del TIMO y no van a haber aprendido nada. Por alguna razón los estudiantes están como sin fuerzas, me gustaría saber por que...-contribuyo el profesor Flitwick.

            - Es culpa suya no tener fuerzas –dijo el profesor Snape-. Seguramente ese Potter les habrá dicho que pasen de estudiar y...

            - Severus, eso no tiene ningún sentido – dijo Dumbledore- y...¿por cierto Severus, por que has pensado en Harry antes que ningún otro alumno?   

            - Pues señor verá, en este curso he oído rumores sobre Potter de que si le ha ocurrido algo con ciertas personas...

            - Eso no tiene nada que ver Severus –le cortó Dumbledore-. Además, esas personas son de fiar y Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto.

PAM, PAM...

La puerta de la sala de profesores tembló al volver a ser golpeada...Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir la puerta:

            - Hola Ray, ¿qué se te ofrece?- dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

            - Profesor, los alumnos, mire los alumnos...

Al momento todos los profesores estaban asomados  a la ventana. Algo extraño les estaba ocurriendo a todos los alumnos.

            - Oh!! Van directos al agua, ¡ Mira Dumbledore, alguien encapuchado les está esperando al otro lado del agua! ¡ está buscando a alguien!- Chilló desesperada la profesora McGonagall.

            - oh!, claro, ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar, la bola de cristal me lo dijo, solo que se equivocó un poco, no era en un partido de Quidditch era en el lago, creo que tengo que cambiar de gafas, cada vez veo menos.- dijo la profesora Trelawney.

Las hermanas Minako, miraron a Dumbledore, y él asintió con la cabeza, ellas se marcharon con un bolígrafo cada una.

            - pero, lo mas raro es que vosotras –Snape se dio la vuelta para ver a las Minako, pero ya no estaban-. Dumbledore, ¿do... donde están?. 

            - las he dicho que se fueran, esto es la sala de profesores, no la sala común de su casa.

Al momento las guerreros del cielo estaban manteniendo a los alumnos para que no pasaran al lago, iban directos hacia el señor encapuchado.  

Las cuatro guerreros solas no podían con todo, así que decidieron volver a llamar a las otras guerreros, en poco tiempo las otras cuatro aparecieron y parecían saber lo que tenían que hacer sin hablar con las otras cuatro para que se lo explicaran.

            - Snape, ¿es esto a lo que te refieres de que está metido Harry? ¿No crees, que esta metido todo el colegio? – Dijo Sirius.

            - Black, no estoy hablando contigo, yo me estaba refiriendo al profesor Dumbledore.-dijo Snape.

            - Sirius, Severus, ¿no podéis dejar de discutir por un momento?- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Estamos en un momento algo tenso como  para que vosotros dos os pongáis a discutir sobre algo.

            - Minerva tiene razón –opinó Dumbledore-. Tenéis que olvidaros del pasado, aunque sea por unos momentos solo ¿vale?

Mas dispersas de la discusión que había en la sala de profesores, las guerreros tenían problemas para poder soportar a toda la mole de estudiantes que cada vez se iban acercando mas al encapuchado. 

            - no vamos a resistir mucho tiempo.-dijo la guerrero Saturno.

            - no te rindas Saturno, pero tienes razón, nosotras solas no podemos, además necesitamos a alguien que ataque a ese encapuchado, pero ¿quién?-apoyó Júpiter.  

            - a la Reina no la vamos a llamar, se lo prometimos ¿verdad? Dijimos que solo la llamaríamos si Harry Potter estaba en verdadero peligro.-dijo Urano. 

            - pues entonces que tal si llamamos a la Pequeña Dama-.sugirió Mercurio. Que en vez de ayudar a las otras guerreros con la barrera que hacían estaba con un mini ordenador examinado que podía haber provocado esto.

            - pero, la Pequeña Dama, ¿qué podría hacer ella?- dijo Plutón.

            - podría atacar al encapuchado con el Cristal de Plata -.dijo Venus.

            - pero ella es muy pequeña para usar el Cristal de Plata ella sola, nunca lo ha usado. –corroboró Marte.

            - no tenemos otra salida que...-iba diciendo Neptuno.

            - ¡¡Chicas, ya lo tengo, es una simple maldición, es la maldición del Objeto!! Solo queda adivinar que objeto tienen en común todos los alumnos y que nosotras no. –dijo Mercurio.

            - ¡¡Ya lo tengo, los Grefusitos!!-dijo Saturno. 


	12. Cap12

**La nueva Guerrero **

Las guerreros habían adivinado toda la maldición.

            - ahora solo nos queda decírselo a Dumbledore y llamar a la Pequeña Dama.-dijo con alegría Marte.

            - ¿quién es la mas rápida de todas nosotras?-preguntó Urano.

            - yo -dijo saturno

            - Está bien, Saturno, ve a la sala de profesores y díselo a Dumbledore todo lo que hemos averiguado.

La guerrero Saturno salió disparada y a los 2 minutos estaba ya en la entrada de la sala de profesores. Ella entró sin llamar por que tenía prisa, y encontró a los profesores metidos en una discusión, que en cuanto ella entró se callaron todos.

            - ¿y está quien es?-pregunto Snape mirando el uniforme de guerrero.

La guerrero Saturno hizo caso omiso de la pregunta de Snape y se dirigió directamente a Dumbledore:

            - Señor Dumbledore, la guerrero Mercurio ha conseguido adivinar que les pasa a los alumnos.

            - ¿la guerrero Mercurio? ¿de que habla Dumbledore?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

            - Sigue Saturno por favor.-dijo Dumbledore sin hacer caso a la profesora McGonagall

            - ¿Saturno?-dijo el profesor Flitwick sin entender.

            - Pues verá señor Dumbledore, es la maldición Objeto, la Guerrero Mercurio ha adivinado por su mini ordenador que los alumnos tienen la maldición Objeto y ese objeto es el Grefusito. 

            - ¿¡la maldición Objeto!? ¡Dumbledore, por favor, dinos que pasa!-dijo Snape.

            - deja a la guerrero Saturno acabar y ya os explicaré lo que pasa.

            - ¿guerrero Saturno?-dijo McGonagall.

            - bien, las guerreros creemos que su objetivo es encontrar a cierta persona, con la maldición Objeto, necesitamos ayuda de la Pequeña Dama, pero el problema está en que no podemos llamarla por que si no los alumnos se nos van al lago y necesitamos que alguien les interponga el paso, las demás guerreros no pueden con todo ellas solas y necesitamos urgentemente a la Pequeña Dama, por que a la Reina no es necesario llamarla.

            - ¿Pequeña Dama?¿las demás guerreros?¿Reina? oh! No entiendo nada Dumbledore.-dijo McGonagall.

            - o sea que necesitáis un poco de tiempo, pero como podría proporcionaros un poco de tiempo.

            - con el hechizo Obstáculo, eso les parará durante algo de tiempo y en ese tiempo nos dará tiempo a llamar a la Pequeña Dama.

            - está bien Saturno, te ayudaremos -.dijo finalmente Dumbledore. –Minerva, Severus, Sirius, Flitwick, os tenéis que hacer cargo de una parte de los alumnos con el hechizo Obstaculizador, Saturno ya puedes bajar y diles a las demás que no se preocupen, que llaméis ya a la Pequeña Dama, nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

La guerrero Saturno le dio las gracias a Dumbledore y bajó de un salto por la ventana:

            - ¡¡Se va a matar!!-Chilló la profesora de Astronomía.

Pero la Guerrero Saturno no se mató, calló como si hubiera saltado desde el primer escalón de una escalera.

            - Chicas ya podemos llamar a la Pequeña Dama.-dijo Saturno.

            - el problema está ahora en que como la Pequeña Dama no sabe usar bien el Cristal de Plata no puede atacar al encapuchado ella, necesitamos algo de tiempo para que lo podamos atacar nosotras.-dijo Júpiter.

            - está bien, iré yo a avisar a Dumbledore después de llamar a la Pequeña Dama-dijo Venus.

Las chicas se agarraron de las manos y formaron un círculo perfecto, mientras que Dumbledore mantenía a los alumnos fuera del agua y lejos del alcance de la persona encapuchada.

La Guerrero Plutón era la única que conocía el conjuro para llamar a la Pequeña Dama por que era la única que tenía la llave del paso del tiempo entre el sitio donde se encontraba la Pequeña Dama y ellas.

            - Por el poder de la Odisea de los cuatro planetas protectores de la Reina, y la Odisea de los cuatro planetas protectores de la Princesa, yo convoco a la Pequeña Dama, para que con la mezcla del agua y del fuego, de la luz y del rayo y de los otros poderes protectores ponga en funcionamiento el Cristal de Plata: TE LLAMO A TI PEQUEÑA DAMA.

Y con el palo que tenía que formaba una llave, dio un golpe al suelo  y apareció una luz rosa que se convirtió en una guerrero pequeña mas o menos de la misma edad que la Guerrero Saturno, ella era la Pequeña Dama.

            - me alegro de verte Pequeña Dama, ahora tienes que usar el poder del Cristal de Plata para eliminar a la maldición de los grefusitos, mientras nosotras avisamos a Dumbledore.-dijo Neptuno.

            - Está bien –dijo la Pequeña Dama, era una niña con el pelo rosa recogido en dos moñitos acabados en picos que le soltaban el pelo en una coleta.-¡¡Cristal de Plata, te pido ayuda para eliminar una maldición, el poder inimaginable del Cristal Tokio se encuentra en  tu interior, solo te pido una cosa, ese poder que tienes!!:¡¡¡¡ LIBERALO AHORA!!!!

Mientras decía todo eso, la Pequeña Dama había sacado un llavero con forma de una cabeza de pájaro con alas en vez de orejas, y cuando dijo lo de el poder del Cristal Tokio el llavero pasó de ser un llavero a ser un palo como de animadora pero con la cabeza del llavero en una de las puntas, y cuando dijo lo de Libéralo Ahora, golpeó un poco el suelo y salió un cristal del tamaño de una canica, que brillaba como la plata.

La guerrero Venus se fue corriendo a avisar a Dumbledore de que ya podía dejar de hacer el encantamiento Obstáculo, que ya se encargaban ellas las guerreros. Mientras las otras estaban sujetando a los alumnos, por que necesitaban a Venus para poder llevar a cabo el conjuro para acabar con el encapuchado.

Venus subió a toda velocidad las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de profesores:

            -¡ Señor Dumbledore! –irrumpió la guerrero Venus en la sala.-¡señor Dumbledore!, ya no hace falta que siga con el encantamiento Obstáculo, las guerreros nos ocupamos de todo.

            - ¿Dumbledore, y esta quien es?-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

            - señorita McGonagall, yo soy la guerrero Venus.-se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

            - ¿y donde está tu amiga?-dijo Snape.

            - Señor Snape, eso no es de su incumbencia, solo es asunto del señor Dumbledore y las guerreros.

            - ya os daré explicaciones cuando yo lo crea oportuno Severus, ahora deja hablar a la guerrero Venus ¿vale?-dijo Dumbledore.

            - gracias señor Dumbledore. Las guerreros hemos conseguido llamar a la Pequeña Dama, que con el poder del Cristal de Plata está acabando de anular la maldición, solo quedan unos pocos alumnos, ahora, las guerreros necesitamos que los mantenga algo alejados de nosotras porque les podríamos hacer daño sin querer.

            - está bien, Venus, ve con las otras guerreros y hacer lo que tengáis que hacer, que nosotros nos ocupamos del resto.¡profesores a realizar el encantamiento Protector!

Venus ya se había marchado y estaba con las otras guerreros:

            - ya podemos empezar-dijo Urano.

            - ¡Planeta Mercurio, dame el poder!

            - ¡Planeta Marte, dame el poder!

            - ¡Planeta Júpiter, dame el poder!

            - ¡Planeta Venus, dame el poder!

            - ¡Planeta Neptuno, dame el poder!

            - ¡Planeta Urano, dame el poder!

            - ¡Planeta Saturno, dame el poder!

            - ¡Planeta Plutón, dame el poder!

Ahora las guerreros habían nombrado el nombre de sus planetas respectivos y habían sido dotadas de una luz con la que obtenían algo mas de fuerza.

            - ¡¡AGUA!!- dijeron la guerrero Mercurio y Neptuno. Salió agua de sus manos

            - ¡¡FUEGO!!-dijeron esta vez las guerreros Marte y Saturno. Esta vez salió fuego.

            - ¡¡TRUENO!!-dijeron Júpiter y Urano. Al nombrar el trueno el buen día que hacía se nubló y se llenó de nubes negras que estallaron en una tormenta de Truenos.

            - ¡¡FULGOR!!-exclamaron Venus y Plutón. Una luz tan potente como la del sol salió de sus dedos.

Las cuatro cosas que salieron de ellas se unieron y atacaron al encapuchado. El encapuchado cayó de espaldas y se le resbaló la capucha por la cara. Su cara quedó al descubierto...

            - ya tenemos al causante de todo, señor Dumbledore –anunció la guerrero Neptuno al entrar con las demás guerreros en la sala de profesores-. Aquí lo traen Júpiter y Urano.

Cuando las guerreros Neptuno y Mercurio se apartaron la profesora de adivinacion dio un gritito.

            - ¡¡¡Lucius Malfoy!!!no puede ser, no puede ser, simplemente...no...no puede...-dijo la profesora McGonagall.-pero, ¿no os habréis equivocado verdad?

            - Minerva, no se ha equivocado, Lucius Malfoy estaba debajo de la capucha-dijo Dumbledore.

Snape no decía nada. Se había quedado sin palabras, mientras que Sirius no prestaba la menor atención, estaba buscando a Harry entre la multitud.

Cuando se llevaron a Lucius Malfoy, Snape se volvió hacía Dumbledore y le dijo:

            - Dumbledore, exijo una explicación.

            - si, ya es hora de que os lo explique todo, señoritas guerreros si no os importa lo voy a explicar todo, menos lo altamente secreto, ¿qué decís, puedo explicarlo?

            - por supuesto señor Dumbledore, menos lo altamente secreto y lo altamente secreto dos.

            - bien, profesores, os debo una explicación: estas maravillosas chicas, son las Guerreros del Cielo, como os habréis dado cuenta, cada una tiene el nombre de un planeta de la vía Láctea. Tambien se las conoce como las guerreros del amor y la justicia. Están aquí por que se cree que Voldemort –todos se estremecieron al oír este nombre menos Sirius, y las guerreros. Snape parecía indiferente- va en pos de Harry. Cada planeta protector tiene un poder diferente, pero como aquí hay ocho planetas protectores cada dos de ellas tienen el mismo poder, por ejemplo, Mercurio y Neptuno tienen el poder del agua. Ya está todo, ¿alguna pregunta?

            - si Dumbledore, -dijo la profesora McGonagall- ¿quién es esa Pequeña Dama, y la tal Reina?

            - eso yo no te lo puedo decir, te lo tienen que contestar las guerreros.

            - esta bien,-dijo Marte.- señorita McGonagall, la Reina a la que nosotras nos referimos es a la Reina Serenity, la Reina del Milenario de Plata, y la Pequeña Dama es la hija de la Reina. 

            - ahora bien Dumbledore, dijiste que cada planeta protector tiene un poder diferente, ¿como es que Mercurio y Neptuno tienen el mismo poder?

            - eso es muy sencillo de entender señor Snape-dijo Plutón-. Aquí hay ocho planetas protectores, el señor Dumbledore al referirse a cada planeta protector se refiere a cada Odisea planetaria, aquí hay dos Odiseas, cada Odisea consta de cuatro planetas protectores, una de nuestras Odiseas protege a la Reina, y la otra Odisea a la Pequeña Dama.

            - entonces ¿quiénes de vosotras protegen a la Reina y a la Pequeña Dama?-preguntó la profesora Sinistra de Astronomía.

            - en realidad, si solo esta la Pequeña Dama con todas nosotras nuestra misión es protegerla, y lo mismo pasa si esta solo la Reina.-contestó Saturno.

            - y ¿quiénes de vosotras protegen a cada cual?-preguntó el profesor Flitwick.

            - eso carece de importancia –dijo Venus- pero bueno, es otra pregunta a la que hay que responder, Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter y yo protegemos a la Reina, y las otras a la Pequeña Dama. 

            - y ¿dónde se encuentra ese Milenario de Plata?

            - esa es una pregunta que no vamos a contestar señor Snape, no es que tenga nada en su contra, es por precaución-dijo Urano.

            - ¿algo más?-preguntó Neptuno.

            - si, por que si vuestra misión es proteger a esas personas, ¿por qué estáis aquí protegiendo a otras personas?-dijo la profesora Sprout.

            - de esa pregunta solo podemos responder que estamos de incógnito, es asunto secreto.

La profesora McGonagall iba a preguntar cuando Plutón dijo:

            - señor Dumbledore, se ha acabado ya la ronda de preguntas, tenemos que regresar al Milenario de Plata. Tenemos que comprobar como está la Chibiusa después de usar el Cristal de Plata con el poder del Cristal Tokio. Adiós.

Saltaron y se fueron por la ventana hacia la Luna, hasta que desaparecieron de vista.

            - ¿el Cristal Tokio y el Cristal de Plata? ¿Chibiusa? ¿a quien se referían? sigo sin entender nada Dumbledore –dijo McGonagall.

            - pues ya ha habido suficientes explicaciones por hoy.


	13. Cap13

**Los regalos de Navidad**

Después de lo ocurrido con los grefusitos, nadie comió nada de la cafetería, nadie tenia ganas de celebrar la navidad. Hasta que llegaron los regalos. La noche de navidad hubo una fiesta en la q todas las casas menos Slytherin participaron. Se lo pasaron en grande, tenían de todo, globos, comida y música. Cuando ya bien entrada la noche apareció Dumbledore  todo el mundo se calló creyendo que les iba a decir que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

            - queridos alumnos de Hogwarts – toda la gente se quedo como triste por la noticia que supuestamente les iba a decir- Hoy tenemos el honor de tener con nosotros en la fiesta a las...¿minerva, a quien crees que tenemos de invitadas?

            - no lo se Dumbledore- dijo la profesora McGonagall a la que no la gustaban nada las sorpresas.

            - ¿alguien cree saberlo?

            - yo creo que lo se –dijo una alumna de Ravenclaw de quinto-. O al menos me gustaría que fueran esas personas

            - pues dímelo Erice.

            - pueden ser.....las guerreras del cielo?

            - ¡¡¡efectivamente, aquí tenemos a las guerreras para hacer una rueda de pronas!!!

            - prensa, Dumbledore, prensa.

            - eso prensa.

Harry y sus amigos se fueron al final del comedor por que no les hacia ninguna gracia, al menos a Harry, estar cerca de las chicas luchadoras. Pero el resto del colegio se acercó a la mesa de los profesores, que había sido ocupada por las ocho guerreros del cielo. 

            - bueno, cuando queráis nos abordáis a preguntas –dijo la guerrero Venus-. Y aprovecho a decir que los profesores tambien pueden preguntar, pero tenéis que comprender que si no podemos contestar a alguna pregunta, lo entendáis. 

Comenzó la rueda de prensa:

            - yo lo primero que quiero saber es como os llamáis en realidad –dijo el profesor Snape-.

            - lo siento señor Snape, pero solo podemos dar nuestros nombres claves. ¿quiere que se los digamos? –dijo Marte.

            - con tal de que os podamos nombrar a cada una –dijo Snape con recelo-.

            - muy bien, yo soy Mercurio y tengo el poder del agua como Neptuno. –Neptuno se levanto-. Ellas son Marte y Saturno tienen el poder del fuego –las dos chicas tambien se levantaron-. Júpiter y Urano tienen el poder del trueno y Venus y Plutón tienen el poder de la luz o fulgor. ¿le vale esta presentación?

            - nos vale –dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Pero tambien nos gustaría que nos presentarais a la reina esa....eh....Serenity, y a la Pequeña Dama.

            - no podemos, están en el Milenario de Plata –dijo Saturno-.

            - pues llamarlas como a la Pequeña Dama. –dijo la profesora Sprout.

Los alumnos no sabían de que hablaban pero escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decían, tenían ganas de preguntar que era todo eso de lo que hablaban pero no se atrevían a interrumpir a los profesores.

            - no aguantará –dijo Júpiter ante la petición de la profesora.

            - ¿el qué no aguantará? –pregunto Snape.

            - la Tierra –dijo Urano en pocas palabras.

            - no entiendo....-dijo la profesora Sinistra.

            - el poder de la Pequeña Dama, las guerreros y la Reina es muy superior al que aguantaría la Tierra, Voldemort no le llega a la suela de los zapatos al Rey.-dijo Plutón-. No me miren así, se que tengo razón. Al ser el ama de llaves del palacio se lo que le conviene a la Tierra y lo que no le conviene. Desde la bola se controla todo –sacó el palo que llevaba en la mano, era bastante largo y había tres bolas que unían una en el centro esa era la bola-. Desde el  Milenario podemos controlar todo lo que ocurre en la Tierra....

            - antes de continuar con su explicación –dijo Snape-. Díganos mas explícitamente quien es ese Rey.

            - como quiera Snape –dijo Plutón-. El Rey es el rey del Milenario de Plata, no es tan difícil.

            - no era eso a lo que me refería –dijo Snape. 

            - bueno, una pregunta....¿cómo es que si saben todo lo que ocurre en la Tierra, y ese poder de su Rey es tan mas grande que el de Voldemort, no vinieron a ayudarnos cuando el mundo mágico estaba en peligro? –dijo la profesora Trelawney. 

            - una pregunta muy difícil....-dijo como cachondeándose de la profesora Júpiter-. Haber alguien lo sabe? Saturno, contesta tu, yo no me molesto.

            - señora, escuche, los asuntos de la Tierra no nos inciernen en el Milenario de Plata, no tenemos por que acudir a no ser que...queramos venir o sepamos que no hay remedio. Y respecto al Rey, por mucho que quiera el no puede venir a la Tierra, aunque él se haya casado con la Princesa de la Luna y él sea el Príncipe de la Tierra, cuando se casó con la Reina tuvo que firmar un pacto en el que ponía que por muy en peligro que estuviera la Tierra, el no podría venir a salvarla, salvo por una orden de la Reina Serenity.

            - un momento –interrumpió Snape- antes de nada...¿cómo puede haber un Príncipe de la Tierra y que no lo sepamos?. 

            - ¿acaso los Muggles saben que hay magos? –con esa pregunta, Sirius lo respondió todo.

            - ¿y ese pacto no lo pueden romper? –pregunto la profesora McGonagall-. Me refiero que si no lo se puede quitar ese pacto si lo dijera la Reina de la Luna.

            - si la Reina lo ordena se puede romper –dijo una voz.

Nadie sabía quien había hablado, por que ninguna de las guerreras habían abierto la boca para decir nada.

            - he hablado yo –dijo la voz-. Saturno, por favor, súbeme.

La Guerrero Saturno se agachó y recogió un gato de color gris azulado que en la cabeza tenia el símbolo de una luna menguante hacia arriba.

            - me presento, me llamo Luna, y soy la consejera de la Reina Serenity. En la Tierra tengo aspecto de gato, por si los Devinsters me descubren. No seria bueno que un Devinster me descubriera en la Tierra después de que los hubiéramos expulsado de la Luna. Ahora mismo estoy de incógnito –los profesores echaban preguntas por las orejas-. Pero antes de seguir contestando preguntas a los profesores que han abordado todo, yo creo que lo mejor sería que los alumnos preguntaran algo, que los mas respetados del colegio los han abordado ¿no Guerreras?.

            - por supuesto Luna.

Las Guerreras de la Justicia contestaron todas las preguntas de los alumnos hasta aclararles todo, pero Harry cada vez estaba mas confundido, ¿por qué si ellas no podían intervenir en la Tierra le habían salvado?. Pero Harry estaba demasiado molesto por las salvaciones como para preguntar. Los profesores volvieron a tomar la palabra.

            - yo tengo otra pregunta.-dijo Snape-. ¿qué son los Devinsters? 

            - los Devinsters son unas fuerzas del mal,  que existían en la Luna, en la Luna tenían un poder sobrenatural, y la Reina Serena (madre de la Reina Serenity),les tuvo que expulsar de el Milenario de Plata. No sabían donde dejarles, puesto que en el planeta Tierra no hacían mucho efecto sus poderes, le Reina Serena pidió permiso al padre del Rey Endimión para traer a los Devinsters a la Tierra. En ese momento los Devinsters se comportaban como vulgares cacos y no hacían mayor daño que el robo de un coche. Pues ahora bien, últimamente  tenemos controlado que el poder de los Devinsters crece cada vez mas, y no comprendemos como hace 2 años Voldemort consiguió dar con esa forma de capturar al chico Potter. Los Devinsters siempre han estado especializados en secuestro y pensamos que ellos pueden estar ayudando a Voldemort en su captura al chico Potter. Por esa razón hemos venido, las guerreras de la Luna y yo a la Tierra.

            - ¿y esa orden la dio la Reina? –pregunto McGonagall.

            - nosotras solo obedecemos las ordenes de la Reina Serenity, si no lo hubiera ordenado no habríamos venido.

            - entonces lo que quieren decirnos es que su Reina ha puesto en peligro a la Tierra, al traer a los Devinsters ¿no es eso? –dijo Snape.

            - deje que le explique algo señor Snape. –dijo Luna que  no había dejado intervenir a ninguna de las guerreros-  aquí los años son diferentes a los de la Luna, si le decimos que la Reina Serenity nació hace 200 años aproximadamente no se lo creerá. Si ella viniera a la Tierra aparentaría tener 23 no mas, y en la Luna aparenta tener 23 tambien, aunque ella nació en la Milenario de Plata hace 200 años. Por que en el Milenario de Plata un año terrestre son una especie de 8 años. Por tanto cuando la Reina Serena mandó a los Devinsters a la Tierra, sería aproximadamente hace 600 años, en aquel entonces la Reina iba a dejar el Trono Real en manos de su Primogénita, la Princesa Ámbar, pero ésta al poco tiempo Lunar, cuando la Princesa Serenity tuvo edad de reinar, la pasó el Trono tal y como decía el testamento de su madre, y no es que lo dijera el testamento de su madre, sino que en la Luna tiene que reinar la segunda hija de la Reina. Pero como la Reina Serenity era aún muy joven, y no había cumplido la edad de Reinar, los 100 años, el Trono tuvo que pasar a la Princesa Ámbar, que sobrepasaba 18 años de la sobre edad. Eso quiere decir que los Devinsters vinieron a la Tierra hace mas de medio Milenario a si que no eche la culpa a las Guerreras del Cielo, ni a la Reina Serena, porque la persona que dio permiso para traer a los Devinsters, le recuerdo que fue su Rey Kriptón. 

            - y ¿el Rey Kriptón quien es? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

            - el Rey Kriptón, es el tatara..tatara...tatara...tatara abuelo de el Rey Endimión, el actual Príncipe de la Tierra, Rey del Milenario de Plata. 

            - yo tengo una pregunta –dijo Sirius- ¿por qué se llama Milenario de Plata?

            - esa es la mejor pregunta que hemos recibido hoy señor Black, nadie se ha planteado el por que del nombre, pero su respuesta es muy lógica que nadie se ha parado a pensar. Bien, se llama Milenario de plata, por que la fuente de Poder de la Reina proviene de un cristal muy importante llamado Cristal de Plata, hasta hace poco, era el poder mas fuerte de toda la Galaxia, hasta que el poder de Voldemort se superó al Cristal de Plata, entonces con un gran esfuerzo de la Reina y del Rey consiguieron llamar al poder del Cristal de Oro. Entonces ¿por qué no se llama el Milenario de Oro? Muy sencillo, se llama el Milenario de Plata por que el que lleva un verdadero milenario ha sido el Cristal de Plata, y no el de oro, además, la reina todavía no controla el grandísimo poder del Cristal de Oro, a lo mejor no está preparada, pero no sabemos nada de nada todavía. Los Devinsters saben perfectamente que el poder del Cristal de Plata les llevó al fracaso con la Reina Serena y no se atreven a acercarse a la Luna, por eso han venido a la Tierra, para unir los dos poderes malignos mas poderosos de la Galaxia y superar el Cristal de Plata, ellos seguramente tambien estén informados de que existe el Cristal de Oro, que proviene de la Tierra, al que no se habría descubierto si no hubiera sido por la Reina Serenity, entonces, como ellos sabrán, la Reina todavía no lo usa a la perfección, por lo que podrían atacar al punto débil del Milenario de Plata sin que se pueda oponer resistencia valida para combatir el poder maligno unido, primero, por que saben que si la Reina usara el poder del Cristal de Oro sin saber utilizarlo, la puede llevar a la  muerte.

            - no entiendo –dijo Sirius- ¿cómo que la puede llevar a la muerte?

            - bastante sencillo –dijo Luna-. Los cristales mágicos son capaces de controlarse por mismos, a no ser que alguien tenga una gran fuerza interior, no lo puede controlar a su voluntad. Por ejemplo, hace varios años, en tiempos de la Reina Serena, los Devinsters tenían a su Reina, la Reina Dévila, ella tambien tenía un Cristal, el Cristal Negro, ella sabía que el Cristal de la Oscuridad era mucho mas poderoso que el Cristal de Plata, pero cometió un error, el de subestimar su verdadero poder, ella creyó que podría controlarlo con facilidad, pero ese error fue el que llevó a los Devinsters a la expulsión Lunar. Su preciado Cristal se volvió contra ellos y perdieron todo su poder al ser la Reina Dévila destruida por el poder de la Oscuridad.


	14. Cap14

**Cosas extrañas.**

Después de todo la historia que contaron las Guerreros, los alumnos se sentían como acongojados, un poco intimidados por si las guerreros volvían a aparecer.

Después de las vacaciones de navidad, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían al aula de Herbólogia, cuando un chico de 6º de Slytherin se les cruzó. Ron hizo uno de sus típicos gestos cada vez que les pasaba uno de Slytherin por su lado, estiró el brazo y lo volvió a encoger, entonces sin que nadie tocara nada, Harry notó que algo hacia "CRASH" miró para atrás y vio el jarrón por el que habían pasado justamente antes tirado en el suelo y sin nadie alrededor, sin ningún indicio de que alguien lo hubiera tirado aposta o que se le hubiera caído. Por detrás de ellos apareció Dumbledore, miro a los tres amigos y les dijo:

            - un accidente sin importancia, no ha pasado nada, continúen su camino.

Todo eso se los dijo con la típica sonrisa de Dumbledore, pero esta vez era una sonrisa que aparentaba estar satisfecho de si mismo. Harry pensó que seguramente seria como en el 2º curso cuando quería librarse de su fénix y estaba deseando que se quemara, pero esta vez era un jarrón viejo, no le dio importancia al asunto.

Lo extraño del asunto es que a lo largo de la mañana, muchos objetos parecía ocurrirles lo mismo que a el jarrón de la mañana. 

Llegaron a la hora de comer y Hermione se sentó al lado de Lavender y de repente la dio un mareo, se la pasó en un segundo pero miró a Lavender como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero ella ((Hermione))no lo entendía, por eso mismo decidió seguirla. De echo Lavender, al salir del comedor fue a la sala común de Griffindor y allí le pasó a Parvati un papel. Parvati después de leer el papel, inconscientemente lo tiró a la chimenea, pero el papel prendido cayó a la moqueta roja de Griffindor y empezó a arder, la suerte que Hermione estaba allí y consiguió avisar al profesor Dumbledore a tiempo, el volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que por la mañana, pero Hermione no comprendía como podía haber sabido que rondando por Parvati y Lavender iba a ocurrir algo malo. Se lo contó a Harry y a Ron y ellos como ella o menos lo comprendían, Hermione sugirió ir a decírselo al profesor Dumbledore, pero Harry ((al que no le hacia ninguna gracia contarle a Dumbledore nada)) la consiguió convencer para que no fuera. 

Lo mas raro que pudo ocurrirles ese dia fue después de la cena. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la sala de Griffindor a charlar antes de irse a dormir y en medio del camino se encontraron a Malfoy. 

            - vaya, vaya, Potter. Que desgracia mas grande tener que cruzarme contigo antes de que asesinen a una sangre sucia, es una lastima, pero tu amiga, puede pasarlo muy mal –le echo a Hermione una mirada satisfecha, Malfoy parecía estar muy seguro de lo que decía.

            - no Draco, te equivocas, a ella no le va a pasar nada, pero no te niego que tu te lleves un par de Puñetazos y de los gordos –dijo Patricia por detrás de ellos.

            - así se habla Minako –animó Ron.

            - Weasley, tu no hables demasiado, por que he oído que van a poner un impuesto a pagar por cada palabra que se diga. –dijo Malfoy.

            - y tu no refunfuñes tanto, que no te conviene –dijo Carola.

Siguiendo la bronca al final todos empezaron a subir el tono hasta que la gente de otras casas se fue acercando. Harry vio que algunos prefectos se asomaban por las puertas de las casas para ver que pasaba. Patricia estaba a punto de darle a Malfoy, cuando Harry chillo:

            - ¡¡¡queréis parar de una vez!!!

Y literalmente lo que dijo se realizó.

Todo el mundo se había quedado paralizado menos el, cuando vio las formas de la gente se empezó a reír, por las caras que tenían.

Se reía por que creía que Hermione había hecho uno de sus hechizos ocultos, pero cuando la miró, palideció. Hermione estaba como una piedra, tan paralizada como el resto de la gente. Entonces miró a Ron, el estaba igual.

A Harry empezó a entrarle el pánico, un pánico en el que estuvo a punto de gritar. Se puso delante de Ron y empezó a decir.

            - Ron…….Ron…..Ron por favor háblame, Ron…¿que te pasa? 

Le empezó a hacer gestos con la mano como si le saludara, pero él seguía teniendo la misma cara de antes, una cara en que animaba a patricia Minako a que le diera los puñetazos prometidos a Malfoy.

Entonces se volvió hacia Hermione y la dijo:

            - vamos Hermione, tu que no eres tan cabezota como Ron, dime algo, Hermione….Hermione….por favor….Hermione….. no me hagas esto…Hermione…dime algo…Hermione habla ….muévete…algo …por fav…

Harry desistió de toda comunicación con sus amigos. Intento qu algunas de las hermanas Minako se movieran, hasta intento que Malfoy diera alguna señal de vida, pero no podía. Era imposible. Cuando ya no daba ninguna posibilidad de que se volvieran a mover, apareció Dumbledore, y le dijo a Harry.

            - menuda la has armado Harry, todavía no es la hora, pero se adelanto, ya aprenderás. 

Y se fue sin decirle nada mas, Harry pensó en lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, pero…¿que podía saber Dumbledore?

Harry tambien pensó en la forma en que todo eso había pasado:

Todos estaban a punto de pegar a Malfoy, cuando el chilló: "parar ya".

Decidió volver a chillar: "volved a la normalidad" y así lo hizo:

            - ¡¡¡VOLVED A LA NORMALIDAD!!!

No ocurrió nada.

            - ¡¡¡he dicho que volváis a la normalidad!!!

Pareció como si sus amigos, volvieran de un trance sin que se acordaran de nada, seguían sus cosas como si nada. Al final Patricia le sacudió a Malfoy los dos puñetazos, Hermione se tapaba la cara y Ron continuaba vitoreando como si hubieran estado haciendo todo eso sin pararse. Harry decidió no decírselo, por que pensarían que estaba loco.

Unas preguntas rondaban en la mente de Harry ¿que ocurría con los objetos? ¿como podía haber adivinado Hermione el incendio antes de que se produjera? ¿como se habían parado como si nada? ¿como habían vuelto a la normalidad como si no se hubieran parado? Todas las preguntas estaban compuestas por un "como" que las encabezaba.

Pero ahora yo le pregunto al lector **¿que eran esas cosas extrañas?**


	15. Cap15

**Una nueva profesora.**

Después de que pasara todo eso, Harry estaba desconcertado. No atendía a las clases, solo le daba vueltas a la cabeza de lo que había ocurrido, pero Hermione que notaba que Harry estaba raro decidió preguntarle antes de que empezara la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

            - Harry, últimamente te veo raro, no te pareces al Harry que yo conocía.

            - no me pasa nada Hermione en serio, estoy bien, solo que un poco cansado.

            - siempre pones la misma excusa, ¿qué pasa? ¿es que todas las noches te vas de pindongueo por Hogwarts?. 

            - puede ser....

Era verdad, Harry llevaba varios días sin dormir, todas las noches, cuando sus compañeros de habitación se dormían, él se ponía la capa invisible y se iba debajo del roble que había al lado de el lago. Pensaba en la verdadera razón de por que las guerreros iban a Hogwarts y en las cosas raras que ocurrían y que seguían ocurriendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Al dia siguiente, antes de que empezara la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, solo se oían murmullos en todo el colegio sobre una chica de no mas de 19 años, rubia con los ojos verdes y que tenia aspecto de simpática aunque como todo el mundo sabía, las apariencias engañan.

Harry se dirigió a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, seguido de Hermione y de Ron, que iban hablando con el sobre el tema nuevo que iban a empezar ese día en la clase: las Banshee's .

            - yo creo que es un tema interesante, además, no se puede decir que la técnica de Zoyclo, que sirve para defendernos contra ellas esté en desuso pues siguen en la fase de la vida, aunque no se sabe si unas Banshee's están vivas o muertas son como zombis pero siguen existiendo. –dijo Hermione.

            - tu y tu palabrería Hermione, ¿no podrías decir que la técnica contra las Banshee's se sigue usando? Cualquiera que te oiga va a creer que le estas hablando en Chino.-corroboró Ron.

            - además, -dijo Harry- a ti todos los temas que damos en cualquier asignatura te parecen interesantes, ¿o no?

            - anda, callaros ya y dejadme en paz, ya no puedo soltar ni una palabra sin que la pongáis pegas, ¡¡sois insoportables, no os aguanto mas!!

Y se fue a sentarse junto a Parvati y a Lavender. Harry y Ron se empezaron a reír bajito para que Hermione no los oyera y se enfadara con ellos aun mas. 

Sirius llegó a clase, como todos los días, con una sonrisa en la cara y la lista de la clase en la mano comprobando que no faltaba ningún alumno. Se sentó en la mesa del profesor a buscar en los cajones el libro de 4º curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

            - buenas chicos –dijo Sirius- y chicas –dijo al ver las miradas que le echaban las chicas de clase- como todos sabréis, hoy toca empezar nueva lección, y esta es muy importante, hablaremos de las Banshee's, es muy importante saber diferenciar una Banshee de una mujer normal por qu...

En ese momento Hermione se levanto de su asiento y se volvió hacia Ron y Harry y con una mirada segura les dijo:

            - ¿veis?

Toda la clase estaba como diciendo "¿ein?"pero Sirius que intuía el porque de esa reacción de Hermione no la dijo nada y siguió la clase:

            - lo que os iba diciendo, es muy importante saber diferenciar a las Banshee's, por que su arma principal es su aspecto simpático y agradable en su versión de mujer, pero os aseguro que en su versión de Banshee, no son nada agradables a la vista, normalmente suelen tener el pelo verde asqueroso y la cara llena de arrugas y verrugas, no se si habréis visto algún libro muggle de esos que definen como son las brujas, si los habéis visto, así son las Banshee's, y muchos de los muggles tuvieron la mala experiencia de encontrarse con varias de ellas. Por eso, a lo que ellos llaman Brujas, son en realidad las Banshee's. ¿alguna pregunta?

            - yo tengo una –dijo Seamus- yo he visto una Banshee, pero no me llegó a atacar, ¿cómo es el poder de una Banshee?

            - no entiendo su pregunta Seamus.

            - me refiero q ¿qué tipo de arma usan para embrujarte o atacarte?

            - buena pregunta, dicen una especie de conjuro, normalmente usan este: (lo escribió en la pizarra)

Oruro matiso isamunui

dokuro porhu jupokire

lanir sonio wertumy 

            - sirve para hechizar, pero hechiza a las mujeres diferente que a los hombres. A las mujeres, cuando oyen ese canto significa que la Banshee las va a lanzar un ataque que lo mas probable es que las convierta en Banshee's a ellas tambien. Y a los hombres o les mata o les hace siervos suyos, según le parezca a la Banshee, es cuestión de los gustos que tenga la Banshee.

            - ¿y que es lo que significa ese conjuro? –pregunto Lavender.

            - nadie lo sabe, solo lo saben las Banshee's, es el lenguaje que usan entre ellas, cuando están en formato, por así decirlo, de Banshee. Se llama Bansheio. Se cree que significa:

Oruro no te apartes de mi

Necesito tu ráfaga para elevar

Mi voz y que llegue al planeta Lunar

¡¡¡Y lo destruya!!!

            - entonces Sirius, lo que nos quieres decir , es que ellas saben lo del Milenario de Plata.-pregunto Neville.

            - no se sabe, las Banshee's lo tienen todo muy en secreto, son muy listas, por eso mismo se inventaron su propia lengua. ¿otra pregunta? .....No, vale, vamos a empezar a estudiar la forma de defendernos contra ellas. Lo primero que debemos saber es que las Banshee's tienen pánico a la Luna, solo pueden estar con la luna mientras que estén de espaldas a ella. Por eso se supone que el significado del conjuro es ese.

            - no lo entiendo Sirius –dijo Hermione- ¡como se ha deducido todo eso, por un simple echo? 

            - Hermione siempre tan razonable, si no la razonas las cosas no las entiende. Mira Hermione, es muy sencillo, si te fijas en su conjuro y en la traducción que hemos realizado, hay una palabra que no cambia "Oruro", el primer hombre que consiguió escapar del conjuro de una Banshee buscó por todos los libros el significado de la palabra Oruro, y lo encontró. Oruro significa Dios Inmortal de los golpes del Viento.

            - ¿y porque ese nombre tan rebuscado?-pregunto Ron-.

            - las únicas que lo saben son las Banshee's y...tal vez tambien lo sepan las guerreras.

            - o sea, que las Banshee's son muy peligrosas ¿no? Y que la única arma que tenemos contra ellas es la luna, ¿es eso Sirius? –pregunto Ray.

            - a no ser de que tengas unas orejeras muy potentes encima, no hay nada que hacer. –contestó-

            - eso no es del todo cierto Sirius –dijo Ami- tambien puedes realizar los hechizos para volverte sordo durante unos minutos y el hechizo para volverle mudo a tu enemigo, o bien confiar en que las guerreras del cielo acudan a ayudarte.

            - estás equivocada Ami, las Banshee's tienen un conjuro encima, en el que es imposible enmudecerlas y que a la vez te impiden realizar el hechizo de ensordecerte. Pero no te niego que no puedes realizar el conjuro de fabricarte unas orejeras, pero, normalmente no da tiempo. Para mañana quiero medio pergamino con todo esto ¿vale?. Venga, a la siguiente clase. Adiós.

Todos iban hablando de que se habían liado en los poderes de las Banshee's pero que Sirius no les había enseñado a diferenciarlas, por esa misma razón, en el pasillo, los chicos estaban lo mas alejados que podían de las chicas. Al llegar a la clase de Historia de la Magia, notaron que el profesor Ghost (como le apodaban por su echo de ser fantasma), no estaba como de costumbre en su clase. Mientras tanto, las chicas decidieron que si tanto asco las tenían que ellas se sentarían atrás, y eso fastidio mucho a los chicos, por que no soportaban las clases de Ghost. Estaban todos de charla cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió. Pero no entro el profesor Ghost, sino que entro una chica muy mona de unos 19 años, rubia y con unos ojos verdes preciosos. Un silencio recorría la clase, mientras que la muchacha observaba a los alumnos, sonrió y pasó con paso firme a la clase, mientas decía:

            - muy buenos días, mi nombre es Jacqueline Logitech, y soy la nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia. Me contrató el profesor este fantasmal ese que teníais, por que decía que estaba harto de que le tirarais papelitos solo para ver que le atravesaba y que no os podía regañar por que no habíais hecho daño a nadie, y que además que por mucho que os regañara, nanai. ¿algo mas?

La clase se quedo en sumido silencio.

            - perfecto, reaccionáis como todo el mundo, muy bien, vamos a empezar ahora.... con..jeje, que gracioso, yo creo que el profesor este se fue por que si no habría mucho pitorreo, jeje, bien, vamos a empezar con El Cementerio de los Magos. ¿alguien sabe que es El Cementerio de los Magos?

Aunque la mayoría lo sabia, nadie levanto la mano.

            - seguís reaccionando como todos. Bueno, el Cementerio de los magos es el lugar donde se entierra a los magos muertos, por que los magos no pueden ir a lugares muggles a ser enterrados, por que no pertenecemos a su mundo, si un mago es enterrado en un cementerio muggle, su alma queda dividida en dos dimensiones. 

Todo el mundo seguía callado mientras que la profesora continuaba hablando.

            - para entrar en el cementerio de los magos, no hay ninguna complicación, es muy sencillo, si tu perteneces a la casa de Griffindor, nada mas nacer, tienes en alguna parte de tu cuerpo escondida, una parte de la piedra de Cronos, pero no es una parte cualquiera, sino que es la parte de TU casa en Hogwarts. Lo que quiero decir con esto es, que si tu has pertenecido a la casa de Griffindor no puedes pasar nunca a la parte del cementerio de Slytherin, a no ser que robes una piedra que hay pertenecido a un Slytherin, pero solo se puede robar de un muerto o.....con magia negra. Principalmente por que es necesario tener la piedra para entrar a una parte que no sea la tuya. ¿alguna pregunta?

            - ¿alguien a entrado alguna vez a una parte que no sea la suya?

            - por supuesto que si, Lord Voldemort.

            - con la magia negra ¿verdad?

            - y sin ella, supongo que sabrás que Voldemort tiene muchos seguidores, y la mayoría de Slytherin, pero ¿quién  no dice que no podría tener seguidores de Griffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff? Pero, si, normalmente usa la magia negra.

            -¿quién inventó la Piedra de Cronos?

            - no la inventó nadie Dean, la encontraron Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, y Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. La dividieron en cuatro y tambien dividieron el cementerio de magos, en cuatro, por que se estaban cometiendo mucho robos de pertenencias de Slytherin a Griffindor o viceversa. ¡¡mirad que hora es!!! Para mañana quiero que me escribas en lo que os ocupe, todo lo que hemos hablado hoy vale? ¡¡venga, ahora a papear!!


	16. Cap16

**La sospecha.**

Esa tarde, al salir del gran comedor, a los alumnos de Griffindor les quedaba media hora mas antes de empezar de nuevo las clases. Poco antes de ir hacia Herbólogia, la profesora McGonagall había avisado a los de Griffindor que no fueran a Herbólogia por la única razón de que la profesora Sprout pensaba poner un examen a los de Hufflepuff. En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo Ron no paró de preguntarle a Hermione si ella era una Banshee.

            - Ay ron! Me estas desquiciando, no soy ninguna Banshee, ¿te lo hubiera dicho no?

            - si eres una Banshee no creo q me lo dijeras. Me darías largas como ahora

            - ¡¿qué!? Yo no te estoy dando largas, vale, ¿y si te dijera que si que soy una Banshee?

            - ¡¡¡ves!!! Lo sabia, Harry ten cuidado, Hermione es una Banshee!!!

            - Ron... ¿no ves que te esta tomando el pelo? –dijo Harry concluyendo la discusión.

Pero Ron no acabó ahí con el tema. 

            - oye, ¿y si mi hermana fuera una Banshee?

            - Rooooon.... para ya.

Subieron la escalinata hacia la casa de Griffindor y se dieron cuenta de que la nueva profesora de Historia de la magia, observaba atentamente el cuadro de la señora gorda. Cuando se acercaron un poco mas oyeron decir a la señora gorda "no querida, si no me dices la contraseña de mi cuadro no te dejo entrar,  normas del director del colegio" la profesora Logitech la contesto con una rabieta muy bien cogida: 

            - mire usted señora gorda, soy profesora de este colegio y tengo derecho a entrar en las casas de este colegio.

            - si de verdad es usted una profesora del colegio, tendría que saberse todas las contraseñas. No la voy a abrir. –contesto rotundamente la señora gorda.

La profesora se dio la vuelta y empezó a gritar algo q se entendió como: "botase gringo erigí Oruro ghishby aster..."

Parecía que tenia intención de continuar soltando cosas sin sentido, pero se encontró de frente con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

            - Oh!..eh....hola muchachos ¿qué hacéis aquí?

            - íbamos a subir a nuestra casa.

            - ah! ¿vuestra casa es Griffindor? –dijo la profesora con una extraña sonrisa.- bien, bien, ahora le podréis decir a la señora esa, que no me deja pasar, que soy profesora. ¿vamos?

            - eh?? ¡¡no!!-dijo Hermione con un sobresalto, como de acabar de descubrir algo- nosotros...nosotros íbamos ahora a la biblioteca.

            - ¿cómo? –dijo la profesora. Esa era la pregunta que se hacían los dos muchachos.

            - si...eh....creíamos que no teníamos pluma..pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo una en el bolsillo, que tonta. ¿vamos chicos? –lo dijo muy apurada, y cuando Harry la miró desconcertado, ella abrió mucho los ojos como diciendo "ayúdame". Entonces Harry comprendió.

            - eh?? Tienes ahí una pluma Hermione?, y nosotros dándonos un paseo tan grande desde la biblioteca, jeje, ¿vamos Ron?

            - pero muchachos –dijo Jacqueline- sois tres...y tenéis una pluma, ¿no necesitaríais tres?

            - eh...¡¡no profesora!!, es un trabajo para mi sola, pero ellos me están ayudando, es para.. para..una asignatura que ellos no dan y me están ayudando a encontrar información para que yo sola no me agobie. ¿nos vamos?

            - si, si, claro...vamos

            - hasta luego chicos.-dijo la profesora, se la había borrado la sonrisa extraña de la cara.

Fueron hacía la biblioteca, entonces Harry la pregunto a Hermione.

            - Hermione...¿lo de ir a la biblioteca a ayudarte era mentira verdad?

            - mitad si y mitad no

            - como!? Tenemos una hora libre, no nos hagas ir a la biblioteca –se quejó Ron.

            - ¿oísteis lo que dijo la profesora?- dijo Hermione sin hacer caso a la queja de Ron.

            - ¡¡Habló en chino Hermione!! ¿no pretenderás que sepamos lo que dijo??- comento Harry, que estaba de la misma opinión que Ron ((¡¡una hora libre y hay que ir a la biblioteca!!)).

            - eso no era chino, era...como dijo Sirius...Bansheio

            - vamos Hermione, ¿no creerás que es una Banshee?

            - no lo se Ron, es que me pareció oír Oruro entre sus palabras. ¿o no lo dijo? Es que ya no se ni lo que dijo.

            - yo creo que Harry, tiene razón, eso era chino.

            - ¡ya se!! haré el conjuro Girantes.  El que te dice lo que has oído de la persona que tu pienses. Veamos: APILIS AP!!

Hermione chillo ese conjuro y profesora. No funcionó.

            - algo falla, que ha podido ser... oh! Pero que tonta, necesito agua y que se refleje el rostro de la persona cuando lo pienso, si no, no hay nada que hacer. 

            - ¿a dónde pretendes ir? Al lago yo no voy. –dijo Ron.

            - No Ron, al lago no, ¿por qué no le vamos a hacer una visita a alguien?

            - ¡a Qui..?? Hermione!! No pensaras volver a..a verla

            - ¿de quien habláis?

            - Si Harry, solo allí nadie nos molestará, salvo ella.

            - ¡¡No me digáis que estáis hablando de Myrtle la Llorona?

            - exactamente.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso y por surte para ellos, Myrtle no estaba.

            - bien, voy a repetir chicos...

se señalo la cabeza con la varita y dijo APILIS AP!!!

Esta vez si, la cabeza de la señorita Jacqueline Logitech apareció en el agua, aunque algo borrosa observó Harry, pero no le dio importancia, ya que supuso que como era la primera vez que Hermione hacía el conjuro, habría salido así. De repente se borro la cara de la profesora y salieron escritas las palabras que había dicho:

Mire usted señora gorda, soy profesora de este 

Colegio y tengo derecho a pasar a las casas

Se borró y apareció:

Botase gringo erigí

Oruro ghishby aster

            - ahí!! Esta –dijo Harry

            - STOPIUR!!- gritó Hermione.

            - ¿qué haces, ahora se borrara?!!!- dijo Ron.

            - Nop, no se borrara, no he acabado el conjuro, esta en pausa. Apuntalo Harry, corre. AP APILIS!!!

El conjuro acabó, y Harry tenia apuntado lo que la profesora dijo.

            - Ahora a la biblioteca.


	17. Cap17

**La frase**

Fueron corriendo a la biblioteca, pero les faltaba solo 25 minutos para la siguiente clase. Habían perdido mucho tiempo en subir y bajar del segundo piso. No habían tardado mas de 10 minutos en realizar el conjuro de Hermione, pero el echo de perder tanto tiempo fue a causa de que las escaleras no pararon de cambiar de lugar y acabaron llegando a las mazmorras. Después de la gran bronca que les echó el profesor Snape, por estar por sus pasillos mientras no tenían clase, una idiotez según Ron y Harry, llegaron a la entrada del colegio, quedaban 10 minutos. 

            - no nos va a dar tiempo a nada Hermione, mejor vamos a por nuestras cosas.-sugirió Ron.

            - esta bien, no llegamos a la clase de Hagrid.-respondió algo tocada de las narices.

Ron no había dejado de quejarse en todo el trayecto de ida a la biblioteca y ella no le había dicho nada, pero la molestaba mucho.

            - ¿seguirá estando allí Logitech?

            - no se Harry, pero espero que no.

            - a  mi me cae bastante bien ¿a vosotros no? Tiene un aspecto agradable que combina con su carácter, además sus ojos son bonitos.-dijo Ron.

            - sabemos lo que te pasa Ron, es como con Fleur Delacour. Te gusta Jacqueline.- dijo Hermione.

            - ¡¿¡¿qué!?!?-dijo Ron poniéndose colorado.

            - jiji-continuó Hermione.

            - ¡¡para ya Hermione!!-gritó Ron-no es verdad. A mi me gusta otra.

Continuaron su camino, pero Hermione no dijo nada durante todo el camino. "regaliz flotante"dijo Harry para que la señora gorda les abriera la puerta.  

            - ¿veis muchachos? Esa es la contraseña, no como la chica esa que se ha aparecido delante de mi hace una o dos horas. Decía que era profesora, JA! Se cree que me puede engañar a mi, a la señora gorda, no se la puede engañar, seguro que era una de esas de Ravenclaw. Pasar, pasar.

Los muchachos fueron a pasar pero Hermione, se quedó y le dijo a la señora gorda.

            - ¿se apareció? Es que no ha leído Historia de Hogwarts, la gente no se puede aparecer.

            - niña, ¿en serio crees que a mi me hace falta leer historia de Hogwarts? Llevo toda la "vida" en Hogwarts. Ya se que no se apareció, es una manera de hablar. Eres muy convencional para tu edad jovencita. Ahora pasa, que se me va a quedar fría la tela.

Dentro de la sala común, los chicos esperaban a Hermione para coger sus cosas. Hermione le pidió a Harry el papel donde había apuntado lo que dijo Logitech. 

            - ¿qué se le esta pasando a Hermione por la cabeza?-pregunto Ron.

            - no tengo ni idea. ¿Vamos?

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas, Hermione había convencido a Ami para que hiciera pellas con ella. No había sido fácil. Le tuvo que enseñar a Ami en el baño que había oído decir eso a la profesora de Historia de la magia, para convencerla. Al verlo, Ami decidió acompañarla a la biblioteca. 

            - ¿dónde estará Hermione? Llevamos un rato esperándola.-dijo Ron.

            - tal vez ya ha bajado, creería que ya hemos bajado-supuso Harry.

            - será eso

Asomadas por la rendija que lleva a las habitaciones de las chicas, estaban Hermione y Ami.

            - ¿no se lo dijiste?

            - decir el que?

            - pues que piensas hacer pellas – contestó Ami

            - ¡por supuesto que no!, no quiero que nadie mas se entere.

            - ¿crees que no se darán cuenta?

            - eso espero, sino, les diré que me despiste y me quede dormida.

            - eso es muy común, ¿no se darán cuenta?

            - ¿ellos?, ¡¡QUE VA!! Son mas tontos de lo que parece.

Ami y Hermione fueron a la biblioteca. A la cuidadora de la biblioteca le pareció muy raro que dos chicas fueran en horario escolar a la biblioteca. Pero Ami consiguió que no parecieran pellas.

            - ¿qué hacen aquí señoritas?

            - nosotras estamos...castigadas, nos han echado de defensa contra las artes oscuras.-dijo Ami.

            - ¿y que castigo tienen que cumplir?

            - dame la hoja Hermione, ¿ve? Nos han dicho que no salgamos de la biblioteca hasta que no descifremos esto, -dijo enseñándole la hoja-. También nos dijeron que usted solo podía proporcionarnos los libros necesarios, pero que no podía ayudarnos en nuestro castigo.

La de la biblioteca las proporcionó varios libros de traducciones de lenguas diferentes y un ejemplar de "La brujería nunca hablada". El libro era muy interesante, eran diferentes lenguas de las que nunca se había oído hablar. En él estaba lo que buscaban.

            - mira Ami, lo he encontrado.

            - bien hecho Hermione. Veamos...¿qué significa...?

Una vez traducido las chicas se quedaron bastante impresionadas por la frase:

Inútil sin cerebro,

No se atreva a desafiarme

Deja que Oruro se acerque

¡¡acabará contigo!! Lo juro.

Palabra de....

A partir de ahí ya empezó a hablar con los chicos cuando se la encontraron enfrente de la dama gorda.

            - ¡¡nos perdimos lo mejor!! ¿palabra de qué? –dijo Hermione.

            - no se, tu eras la que estaba allí ¿no?- contestó Ami.- bueno chica, creo que tu y yo nos podemos llevar mejor de lo que creía. Me voy a buscar a mis hermanas. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

            - yo también lo creo. Hasta luego.

            - eh...un momento –dijo Ami llamando la atención de Hermione-. ¿me dejas que me lleve la frase y la traducción?

            - claro, puedes.....espera, que me hago una copia...ahí tienes.

            - gracias.

Hermione abandonó la biblioteca y subió a la sala común donde Harry y Ron la esperaban preocupados y enfadados a la vez.

            - ¡¿se puede saber donde has estado!? –dijo Ron

            - Ron, tranquilo –lo tranquilizó Harry-. Seguro que Hermione tiene una buena razón para no habernos contado nada. ¿o no?

            - eh...bueno...este..me quedé dormida en la habitación..me despisté.

Ron iba a volver a saltar cuando Harry habló.

            - mientes.

            - ¡No miento!

            - si mientes, nosotros bajamos a la clase de Hagrid....y no estabas abajo tampoco, por eso creímos que te habías quedado arriba....pero...-Hermione tragó saliva-. Parvati y Lavender llegaron tarde a la clase de Hagrid y les preguntamos si estabas en la habitación y nos dijeron que no habías ni pasado a la habitación. Ahora, ¿nos dices donde has estado?

            -¡¡No os importa!! ¡¡ no os importa donde he estado!!

            - ¡¡¡si nos importa Hermione, somos amigos, siempre hemos hecho las cosas juntos, ¿es que ya no te importamos?

_            -esta bien, Harry, tenéis razón, os debo una explicación._


	18. Cap18

**Información.**

Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta. No se lo podía creer, ¿Hermione? ¿pellas? Esas dos palabras no eran compatibles. Una cosa era que se perdiera una clase sin querer, pero otra muy distinta era que lo hiciera aposta.

            -...y no solo hice pellas yo, tambien Ami.

            - ¿Ami? ¿desde cuando tantas libertades.

            - bueno, al ayudarme a averiguar lo de Jacqueline compaginamos mas y vimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Aunque ella no habla mucho de si misma. Y..no creo que se fíe mucho de mi, no me dejo ni un bolígrafo, dijo que todo lo suyo era personal, que no tocara nada.

ZAS!, algo paso por la ventana a una velocidad increíble, solo habían tenido tiempo de ver un amasijo de colores. Ron se asomó por la ventana, pero no consiguió ver nada.

Al mismo tiempo, en el despacho de Dumbledore, él y las cuatro guerreros hablaban  seriamente.

            - tenemos que decírselo Dumbledore.-dijo Marte por tercera vez.

            - chicas, no creéis que os precipitáis. Puede que Mercurio consiguiera averiguar algo, pero todavía no creo que estén preparados.

            - yo se lo pienso contar antes de la luna llena-dijo Venus. Deben saberlo. Si no, se someten a un grave peligro, ya ve lo que hicieron la semana pasada, no lo controlaron. Se les fue el asunto de las manos, y nosotras no podíamos actuar.

            - esta bien, decídselo. Pero, procurar que el resto del colegio no se de cuenta, ¿por qué lo haréis con vuestro aspecto de guerrero verdad?.

            - claro, si lo hiciéramos como somos, no creo que nos prestaran atención y nos descubriríamos..

Volviendo a la sala común de Griffindor, Harry, y Ron jugaban a Snap explosivo. Eran las 4:30 y tenían la tarde libre.

            - Hermione, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó Harry.

            - las 4:30

-¡¡O dios!! Esto...me tengo que ir un momento...ahora vuelvo-dijo Harry nervioso.

            - vale –repuso Ron-. Hermione, ¿acabas tu la partida de Harry?

Harry salió volado de la sala común, subió hasta el segundo piso, torció a la derecha, izquierda, derecha otra vez. Le costaba encontrar el camino, hacia mucho que no iba a ese sitio, no le era agradable volver. Le recordaba cosas muy malas. Pero, tenía que ir y rápido, ya llegaba tarde.

            - hola –dijo cuando llegó.

"vaya, parece que todavía no ha llegado, bueno, mejor, esperaré yo". Estaba volviendo examinar aquel sitio, si, ya había estado allí, pero eso ocurrió en primer curso. Por unos momentos deseo que aquel espejo volviera a estar allí, para volver a ver a sus padres otra vez. Les echaba tanto de menos...

Harry seguía sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaban por la espalda sigilosamente. Algo le agarró y le tapo los ojos suavemente. 

            - Harry..... ¿me esperaste mucho tiempo?-dijo la voz de una chica.

            - ¿Ginny? ¿ya llegaste?

            - es que no me ves, tontin, creíste que no vendría ¿verdad?

            - tal vez..

Harry agarró a Ginny de la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente.

            -Ginny, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así? Por que, yo creo que llevamos de novios el tiempo suficiente como para dejarnos ver ¿no?

            - Harry, ya sabes que por mi, vale, pero, sabes que cuando se entere, te mata y me mata. Y...yo no quiero que ocurra eso.

- esta bien, vale.

Harry la apretó mas fuertemente contra el y la besó cariñosamente.

No lo entendía, Ron lo tendría que afrontar. El siempre había sido un hermano protector, y en  parte eso estaba muy bien, pero, su hermana era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y si era la novia de su mejor amigo lo tendría que apechugar. Harry y ella llevaban de novios ya casi dos años, y todavía no lo sabia nadie.

            - Ginny, me tengo que ir, les di una excusa muy tonta a ellos. Nos vemos mas tarde –dijo Harry volviéndola a besar.

Salió disparado, pero embargado por la felicidad de saber que Ginny estaba con él.

            - te repito que quiero saber donde esta Harry Potter –dijo Saturno a Ron bastante enfadada.

            - no, no lo se, dijo que se iba pero no dijo a donde.

            - Saturno, hemos hablado con Dumbledore y dice que... ¿dónde esta Potter?-dijo Júpiter

            - Dicen que no lo saben...

Harry entro por el cuadro en ese momento.

            - chico Potter, no es bueno que vayas tu solo por ahí. –dijo Marte.- pero bueno, así podremos hablar mejor. Teníamos que hablar con el chico Potter y con sus amigos.

            - de que se trata?-pregunto Harry.

            - ¿recordáis lo que ocurrió la semana pasada?-pregunto Saturno.

            - ¡para no acordarse!, ocurrieron cosas demasiado extrañas como para olvidarlas.

            - si Weasley, ocurrieron, pero hay una de la que ni tu ni Granger sabéis, por que Potter no la contó.

            - Es cierto, no miréis al chico Potter de esa manera, si lo hubiera contado en ese momento le hubierais tomado de loco.

            - Mercurio, aquí no podemos hablar, van a venir, mejor nos escondemos.

            - podemos ir a una sala, que seguramente este vacía.-dijo Harry.

            - ¿a cual?

            -¿Ron, te acuerdas donde estaba el espejo de Oesed? Tenemos que ir allí.

Las guerreros siguieron a Harry y a sus amigos

Una vez solos, Venus, empezó a contarles a los muchachos.

            - bien, puede que esto os parezca increíble y todo eso, pero, es la realidad. No sois magos normales y corrientes, sois lo que se dice "los embrujados" son magos mas poderosos que otros por nacimiento. Es decir, que no solo tenéis el poder de hacer cosas raras con la varita, si no que vosotros con las manos podéis perfectamente hacer un conjuro, pero no es un conjuro, es lo que os sale del alma, es muy complicado de explicar. No se como decirlo.

            - Venus, déjame a mi.-dijo Mercurio-. Lo que Venus intenta deciros es que podéis controlar cosas con las manos. Vamos a hacer una prueba. Weasley, ve esa silla. Muy bien, concéntrese y haga un movimiento con la mano para moverla. Inténtelo.

            - están locas –dio Ron.- no pienso hacer nada.

            - señor Weasley, si cree que nada ocurrirá ¿por qué no lo intenta?¿tiene miedo de saber la verdad?-dio Júpiter.

            - está bien, no voy a dejar que cuatro chicas vestidas de marinero con diadema me dejen en ridículo por una cosa que ni siquiera existe.

Ron movió la mano hacia la silla y cual fue su sorpresa que la silla se movió hasta donde el había pensado que quería moverla.

            - ¿nosotros podemos hacer  eso tambien?-pregunto Harry.

            - no-respondió secamente Marte.

            - ¿pero no somos todos embrujados?-dijo Hermione.

            - si, pero ningún embrujado tiene los mismos poderes. Señor Weasley, no tiene mas poderes. El señor Potter puede parar el tiempo, pero es el mas difícil de controlar, por que puedes congelar en el tiempo solo lo que tu quieras. No como el otro dia, que congelaste todo. Y la señorita Granger, tiene poderes de premonición. Tocando algún objeto de alguna persona, puede ver lo que va a ocurrir o lo que ha pasado. Por eso, averiguaste lo del incendio en Griffindor.

            - ¿y para que nos cuentan esto?-preguntó Harry.

            - ya sabes Potter que alguien te esta persiguiendo y mejor saberlo ¿no crees? Así tienes mas posibilidades de defenderte contra el enemigo. 

De repente un suave ""pipipi"" sonó de una de las guerreros. La guerrero Mercurio sacó lo que parecía un ordenador en miniatura. Se tocó uno de los pendientes redondos que tenia en la oreja y la salió una especie de transmisor como los de las telefonistas y una pantalla que la pasaba de oreja a oreja, como unas gafas de sol de los esquiadores. Ella parecía que podía ver lo que fuera lo que estaba viendo, pero el resto lo único que veía eran unas gafas de esquiador azules clarito, que a través de ellas se podían ver los ojos azules de Mercurio. Ella hablaba por el transmisor con alguien. 

Al acabar la conversación se volvió a tocar el pendiente y la pantalla y el aparato de las telefonistas desaparecieron como si solo hubiera sido una visión.

            - muchachos, ya sabéis lo que teníamos que contaros, ahora, mejor que lo guardéis en secreto, no conviene que la gente lo sepa. –dijo mercurio-. Chicas, nos solicitan el palacio. Nos volveremos a ver chico Potter.


	19. Cap19

**La transformación.**

            - Esa chica ha averiguado demasiado Vinbela...

            -¿qué quiere que haga señora?

            -no creo que debas dejar que lo cuente por ahí...ya lo saben tres personas, y yo quiero a una de ellas.

            - ¿tengo que hacer algo en especial, señora?

            - Vinbela, convierte a esa chica...

            - entendido señora. Sus deseos son ordenes.

            - jajaja –rió en un susurro-. Después de tanto tiempo Vinbela, podré realizar mi venganza....jajaja, ve y haz lo que te dije .

Mientras en Hogwarts , los estudiantes de la casa de Harry, se preparaban para volver a dar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

            - ¿tienes ya tus libros, Harry?

            - no todavía no los cogí, quedan diez minutos, ya los cogeré

            -creo que te tendrías que estar preparando ya, vamos a continuar con la lección de las Banshee.

            -ya lo se Hermione, deja de darme la plasta.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y se quedo callada durante un rato.

            -bien chicos. Voy a pasar lista(.......)ya está, solo falta, Dean. Bien, abrir el libro por la lección 7. como os dije, las Banshee hablan su propio idioma, cuando una chica se transforma en Banshee adquiere diferentes estilos de "vida" por así decirlo. Las Banshee que se han descubierto y se han retransformado en personas, nos han explicado en que consiste la transformación en Banshee. Una Banshee nueva, se da cuenta de que es mas cruel, puede notar los sentimientos de los demás hacia ella, pero no puede sentir lo que otras personas sienten por otras personas, ¿me explico?, tambien aprenden el idioma Bansheio como si lo supieran de toda la vida, que por cierto cuando se destransforman es lo único que se les olvida, por que el resto de cosas si que las recuerdan, que no tengan la capacidad para notarlas es otra cosa, pero recuerdan lo que notaban cuando eran Banshee's. Y la característica mas importante de las Banshee's es que notan de verdad cual es su amor. Bien, los deberes para el próximo dia es un resumen de lo que dije el ultimo dia y este.

En el gran comedor, Harry le guardó un sitio a Ginny, quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa. 

            -Harry, ¿qué nos toca después?-preguntó Ron.

            -creo que ..historia de Magia.-dijo Hermione al ver que Harry no contestaba, debía de estar muy enfrascado en su conversación con Ginny.

            - Harry, ¿hiciste los deberes?-volvió a intentarlo Ron.

No obtuvo respuesta, Harry estaba hablando con Ginny.

            -Harry, ¿te estoy hablando, no me oyes?

            -eh! Ah? Si, si..¿qué querías?

            -¿hiciste lo de Historia de la Magia?

            -eh....si. vamos eso es lo que creo..

            -chicos, nos estamos pasando de hora, ya tendríamos que estar cogiendo los libros ¿no?

            -si, vamos ¿Harry?

Esta vez tampoco hubo algún movimiento de Harry que le hiciera entender a Ron que lo estaba escuchando.

            -¡¡HARRY!!! Por el amor de Merlín, vamos a por los libros.

            - Ah! Si...si...

Subieron a la torre de Griffindor a por los libros y bajaron a la sala de Historia de la Magia.

            - Buenos días, bueno, debería de decir tardes ¿no?, continuemos con la lección...

a Harry y a Ron, se les paso la tarde lentamente, ni si quiera con esta profesora las clases de Historia de la Magia se les hacían rápidas. Además, tenían algo de que preocuparse, Hermione decía que era una Banshee, pero Ron no se lo acababa de creer. Acabaron la clase y empezaron a recoger, Hermione iba a salir por la puerta cuando..

            -¡¡Hermione!! Por favor, puedes quedarte un momento, necesito comentarte algo.-dijo Jacqueline.

            -¿te esperamos?-pregunto Ron.

            -no, no hace falta, nos vemos ahora en la sala común.

Hermione entró en la clase y cerró la puerta.

            - Mira Hermione, aquí hay algo que no me cuadra y como tu lees mucho sobre los temas que damos en todas las  asignaturas creo que tu me podrías ayudar. Mira, esto no tiene que ver con mi asignatura si no con la de Black, mira..

agarró a Hermione del hombro impidiendo que sacara la varita. A la profesora la empezó a cambiar el color de la cara y a levantársele el pelo a mechones. La cara se la alargaba y se la ponía de un verde como si tuviera ganas de vomitar, su pelo claro se la empezó a poner oscuro y los ojos que antes estaban llenos de "amor" se la empezaron a llenar de odio.

            -¿ves entrometida? Esto te pasa por averiguar mi secreto, he decidido castigarte por ello. Y te voy a castigar convirtiéndote en esto: ASIMISH BANSHEE'S CIPSUS 

A Hermione se la empezó a poner el pelo desde la raíz hasta las puntas negro como el carbón y muy grasiento y separado en mechones.

            -todavía no se te va a deformar la cara, según vayas creciendo niña, serás mas horrible en tu verdadera apariencia.

Todo eso lo dijo en Bansheio y Hermione se asustó mucho pues lo había entendido.

            - lo único bueno que tienes es lo que te explicó esta mañana el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, puede que encuentres a tu amor. Pero yo que tu no le contaría a nadie lo de que eres una de las nuestras mona. Espera dos o tres clases mas y veras como tratan a las Banshee's. En la próxima clase con Black, haber si tienes valor para preguntarle como las tratan y decidirás no contárselo a nadie. Hasta luego guapa.

Hermione salió de la clase con aspecto de Hermione, no sabía como, pero podía controlar cuando y donde quería transformarse en Banshee, pero se notaba mas cruel, no sabía porque.

            - ¿Hermione, te dijo algo?-preguntó Ron nada mas llegar Hermione a la sala común.

            - NO, no. Solo quería preguntarme algo de......no puedo decirles lo de defensa contra las artes oscuras...solo quería saber algo de pociones, para recuperar una planta que tiene muerta en su despacho. Y como Snape la dijo que yo me la sabía de memoria decidió preguntarme.

            -menos mal-dijo Harry.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco: "Harry Potter se había preocupado por mi"

_Hermione puso la excusa de que estaba muy cansada y se subió a su cuarto. Estaba vacío, mejor, así podría pensar mejor en lo que la estaba ocurriendo. En gran parte la gustaba ser el asqueroso ser que era, pero por otro lado......no había otro lado, ella disfrutaba viendo salir a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos y ver como el resto del mundo la daba a conocer sus sentimientos sin que se enteraran, por ejemplo Ron._


	20. Cap20

**Semana santa.**

Habían pasado mas de 3 semanas desde que Hermione había sido transformada en Banshee y se había dado cuenta de que Harry tenia le corazón de otra dentro del suyo, pero por alguna razón no conseguía saber quien era esa persona. Estaban todos en la sala común un fin de semana con mucho frío que no apetecía salir ni a Hogsmeade.

            - ¡¡Harry, Hermione!!! Acabo de recibir una lechuza de mama

            - ¿y que se cuenta?-preguntó Hermione echándose muy encima de Harry apropósito.

            -dice que....nos invita a ir a casa a comer por Semana santa y que ya nos podemos quedar allí toda la semana ¿qué os parece?

            -¡¡¡genial!!ya tenia ganas de volver a salir de Hogwarts.-dijo Harry

            -dice que....salgamos en el tren del lunes, que en de el domingo por la noche no pueden ir a buscarnos a todos, parece ser que vamos a ir toda la familia...si, aquí lo pone, que vayamos en el del lunes porque Charles y Bill llegan del domingo y van a buscarles a ellos y a Percy, ¡anda, ya ha llegado de Suiza!, se fue allí a estudiar para el ministerio unos asuntos secretísimos. Y eso, que  nos quedamos en mi casa toda la semana.

Domingo por la noche:

            -¡¡Harry!! Tienes ya todo preparado?? 

            -¡¡Que va! ¿a que hora nos vamos mañana?

            -a las ocho, yo ya lo tengo, menos mal que estamos solos en el cuarto que si llegan a estar los demás, se cogerían un pique por que mañana por la mañana les despertaríamos

            - vale Ron, ya me levantaré yo algo antes  para recoger mis cosas, pero ahora déjame dormir un poco, estoy cansado.

            - vale chico, ni que hubieras corrido de un lado a otro.

Ja! Eso es lo que Ron no sabía, Harry había estado todo el día corriendo de aquí para allá, quería estar con Ginny pero no le podía decir a Ron "oye q me voy con Ginny" el tubo que  poner excusas como "voy al baño" y en realidad se iba al lado del lago, donde Ron no se asomara a la ventana y les viera. Y eso lo hacía cada veinte minutos y la cosa se complicó u  poco cuando Ron dijo "Harry, llevas toda la mañana yendo al baño que te pasa" y el chico para salir del apuro dijo "debo de estar estreñido" "Harry por merlín, vete a la enfermería, la doctora esa te da un medicamento que te lo quita enseguida" "eh..no, prefiero los métodos naturales, aunque moleste a apechugar con ello que pa' algo es tuyo, ese es mi lema". Harry se quedó dormido pensando en que Ginny se iba mañana tambien con ellos en el tren, aunque ella podía haberse ido el domingo por la noche, ella decidió irse el mismo dia que Harry y ya le había explicado por que al lado del lago.

Al dia siguiente, Harry se levantó pronto y preparó su baúl sin despertar a Ron. A las 7:30 Harry le tubo que levantar por que el muy vago no quería moverse de la cama. Bajaron sus cosas a la sala común donde habían quedado allí con el resto de los Weasley y Hermione. Ellos creían que iban a ser los primeros en bajar, pero allí ya estaba Hermione con su baúl y con cara de aburrida.

            - ya creí que no bajaríais.

            -es que eres una caga-prisas. Nos quedan 15 minutos para que salgan los carruajes.

            - buenos días chicos-se le oyó decir a Ginny desde la salida del cuarto de las chicas.

            - hola Ginny-saludó Ron

            - ¿quién falta?

            -solo los gemelos ¿no Harry?-pregunto Hermione cruzando las piernas de tal forma que casi se la veían las bragas.

            -no se, supongo que si.

Los gemelos no tardaron en bajar, pero de parte de Ginny y Hermione les cayó una buena, que si estas son horas de bajar, que si no se daban cuenta de que el tren no les iba a esperar...y cosas de esas que se dicen cuando se llega 3 minutos antes de que salieran los carruajes.

Ya dentro del tren, buscaron un vagón vacío, y como siempre se tuvieron que ir hasta el final. Como no se querían separar en dos grupos, se metieron en un compartimiento todos apachurrados, y a Hermione eso le vino de perlas, por que se puedo restregar en Harry durante gran parte del viaje. Todo le iba bien a Hermione hasta que el tren fue frenando poco a poco.

            -todavía no hemos podido llegar, nos quedan tres horas de viaje por lo menos.

            - ya lo se. Algo habrá ocurrido.

De repente a Ginny le vino una gran idea a la cabeza.      

            - voy a ver que es lo que pasa. ¿alguien me acompaña?

Nadie hizo caso de la sugerencia de Ginny salvo Harry.

            - yo voy, ahora venimos.

Se fueron a un vagón a parte, por que no tenían intención de ir a preguntar al conductor del tren que es lo que había ocurrido, en lo único que pensaban era que se les había dado una oportunidad irrepetible durante el resto del viaje y no la iban a desaprovechar.

            - cuanto tardan Harry y Ginny ¿no?-dijo Fred.

            - es verdad, a lo mejor hay cola para preguntarle al conductor del tren lo que pasa.-dijo Hermione.

            -bueno, de todas formas voy a ver.-dijo Ron.

Fue andando durante todo el vagón ultimo y cuando estaba a punto de pasar al otro vagón escuchó unas risitas provenientes de un compartimiento con la puerta entre abierta. Como Ron de toda la vida ha sido un cotilla de narices decidió que por que tardara algo mas en  encontrar a Harry y a Ginny no iba a pasar nada, además, estando con Harry, Ginny estaba segura.

Se asomó a la puerta, y se quedó pálido al ver como Harry y Ginny se daban el lote. No puede ser. Se dijo a si mismo, seguramente no sea nada. Estaba a punto de irse y intentar olvidar lo que había visto, pero vio como Harry le metía la mano a Ginny por debajo de la camiseta. Que! ¿cómo se puede aprovechar así de alguien?. Lo que Ron no veía era lo que hacía Ginny, ella le metía mano a Harry por dentro del pantalón. Bueno, Ron, a lo mejor no es lo que piensas, seguramente Ginny le haya pedido rollo a Harry y el haya accedido, si, será eso...pero, se supone que Harry es mi amigo, y esa es mi hermana...Ron decidió irse al baño, cuando volvió al compartimiento Harry y Ginny ya estaban allí. Ron le echo una mirada de furia a Harry, pero como el resto no sabían nada de lo que había visto el, no podía armarla allí delante.

Llegaron a King's Cross y allí estaba la señora y el señor Weasley esperándoles a todos con un carro para cada uno.

            -¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Hermione!! Cuanto tiempo sin veros ¿verdad?-dijo la señora Weasley, plantándoles un beso a casa uno en la mejilla.-¡¡Ron!! ¿qué tal?.bienvenida Ginny...¿no habréis armado una buena vosotros dos , eh gemelitos??? –les dijo a Fred y George.

            - bueno Molly, vamos a casa y allí nos explican todo lo que ha pasado. ¿te parece?

En el coche ron se sentó lo mas alejado que pudo del asiento de Harry, mientras que este se sentó lo mas cerca posible de Ginny. Hermione se sentó al otro lado de Harry y los gemelos detrás de Ron ((nota: los padres de Ron se habían comprado una especie de mono-volumen, para que pudieran entrar todos los Weasley en el mismo automóvil)).

Ya en la casa de Ron, se sentaron a cenar nada mas llegar por que el resto de los hermanos de Ron habían preparado la mesa y la cena la había dejado la señora Weasley preparada. A los chicos no les dio tiempo a dejar las maletas / baúles en las habitaciones. Al acabar la cena, Ginny tubo una genial idea.

            -mama, voy a acompañar a Harry a dejar su baúl en su habitación.

Le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa, que Ron notó y se deprimió en ese mismo momento. Aunque ya llevaba deprimido desde que los vio en el tren, se deprimía aun mas cuando pensaba que su "hermanita" se estaba liando con un casanova que la dejaría en cuanto otra mas mona que ella se lo pidiera.

Harry y Ginny salieron del salón comedor y se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones. Ron estaba tirado en el sofá.

            - Ron ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Fred.

            -eh...nada, nada...

            -no nos mientas hermano pequeño, estas demasiado depre como para no ocurrirte nada. ¿qué pasa? ¿te dejó la novia?

            -no...bueno, vale, os lo diré, pero aquí no, vamos a la cocina...

            - venga, cuenta...cuenta...

            - es sobre Harry y Ginny, creo que tienen un rollo..

            -bueno, eso no es malo,  sabes que a Ginny siempre la había gustado Harry..¿no? es bueno...

            - no es eso, es que creo que Harry se aprovecha de ella. Mira, Harry tiene un montón de admiradoras: Parvati Patil, Hanna, la chica de Hufflepuff, Lavender....y tengo miedo de que solo use a Ginny para ponerlas nerviosas y además, se pasa....

            - como que se pasa??

            - si, hoy en el tren cuando tardaban tanto, no es que fueran a ver al maquinista, si no que se estaban dando el lote en uno de los vagones vacíos...les vi.

            - buen, Harry es buen chico, no creo que se esté aprovechando de Ginny..

            - ah ¿no? Ven , vamos a ver que hacen los dos solos en las habitaciones..

Efectivamente, Ron tenía razón, Harry y Ginny se estaban volviendo a dar el lote. Y ocurrió otra vez, la misma situación que en el vagón, solo vieron a Harry "meterle" mano a Ginny, a ella no la vieron.

            - ¡¡será hijo de p...!!!!-dijo Fred bajando las escaleras. -¡¡¡te juro que si le vuelvo a ver haciéndole eso a mi hermana le mato, lo oyes Ron, le mato!!

_Las vacaciones de semana santa pasaron muy rápido, ni Ron ni los gemelos volvieron a ver a Harry y a Ginny darse el lote ((lo hacían muy  escondidos)). Hermione, estaba todo el rato mirando a Harry y provocando. Había cambiado mucho su forma de vestir. Ya no iba con la falda por las rodillas, si no que iba con la falda poco mas abajo del culo, y las camisetas tenían un escote excesivo. Lo que se puede decir en · "tono provocador". Ron tenia conversaciones muy secas con Harry, de estas típicas conversaciones de besugo en las que uno se dice hola y adiós en media hora por que la mayoría del rato estas en un silencio incomodo. Pero para Harry eso no era problema, el tenia a Ginny para charlar si no estaba Hermione echándoselo encima. Ron no estaba solo, se iba con sus hermanos, pero le daba miedo la vuelta a Hogwarts._


	21. Cap21

**La gran pelea**

Otra vez en Hogwarts, los chicos ((en este caso Harry y Ron)) nada mas llegar se fueron a la sala común para ponerse a hacer todos los deberes que no habían hecho en semana santa. Ron por que había pasado todo el tiempo posible con sus hermanos para no juntarse con Harry y este había estado "ocupado" con Ginny.

            - Ron, ¿has hecho el mapa de astronomía?

            - no

            - y ¿has hecho lo que dijo la profesora Logitech?

            - no

            - ¿Ron, has hecho algo?

            - para ti no.

Harry supuso que estaría así porque Hermione no le hacía prácticamente caso y él sabia cuanto le gustaba Hermione a Ron. La verdad es que Hermione solo hablaba lo justo con Ron, en cambio con Harry intentaba lo contrario, cuanto mas abordaba a Harry a preguntas mejor.

            - Ron, va a ser la hora de ir a Astronomía.

            - ya.

            - vamos?

            - psch.

Fueron los dos juntos hasta astronomía, habían estado buscando a Hermione por todo Griffindor pero no estaba por ningún lado. Se la encontraron en la mitad del pasillo que llevaba al baño de chicas.

            - Hermione –dijo Ron-. Tienes los ojos muy rojos ¿te pasa algo?

            - no, nada.... "mierda, no me ha dado tiempo a transformarme en Hermione antes de que ellos llegaran"...chicos, ahora voy a clase q no tengo aquí los libros.

            - vale, te guardamos un sitio.

"Hermione" se fue hacia la sala de Griffindor pero cuando perdió de vista a los dos amigos, se metió en un rincón y se transformó en Jacqueline Logitech, que se empezó a dirigir hacia otro lugar.

            - Sinista,  tu plan no funcionó, no puedo entretenerme para que tu puedas dormir. No puedo tener 3 apariencias a la vez, primero, tengo q tener la mía como profesora, Jacqueline Logitech, la tuya, Hermione Granger, y la de Vinbela, la verdadera apariencia, o aprendes a poder dormir sin que nadie te vea o no duermes.

            - vale Vinbela, ya me las apañaré yo, te toca dormir a ti ¿no?, ahora no tienes clase hasta después de comer a si que descansa aquí. Ahora voy a clase de astronomía, haber si esta vez consigo que Harry Potter me haga mas caso.

            - suerte Sinista, esta noche a las 12 tenemos q ir a ver a la señora para nuevas ordenes.

A la señora, yo no he ido nunca  a verla, ¿quién será? Vinbela me ha hablado de ella, se que es la mas poderosa....pero..que querrá de mi? Vinbela me ha contado que fue la señora la que la mandó transformarme en lo que soy...la tendré que dar las gracias...ahora que lo pienso, Vinbela no para de hablarme de la señora, pero aún así no conozco su nombre, creo que ni ella lo sabe...esta noche lo descubriré.

            - señorita Granger, ¿se puede saber por que llega con este retraso a mi clase?

            - lo siento profesora, al ir a por los libros se movieron las escaleras de sitio y no pude evitar tener complicaciones para llegar...

            - ya nos quedaremos hablando tu y yo señorita Granger, ahora siéntese.

Harry y Ron la hicieron un gesto para que se sentara con ellos en el sitio que la habían guardado. A Hermione se la caían los ojos de sueño, pero sabía que no podía dormirse en clase, por que una Banshee dormida adopta la forma bruja, como ellas la llamaban.

Después de clase, todos fueron al comedor, Harry habló con Ginny solo un momento, por que sus amigas estaban empezando a sospechar, la veían siempre sentada en el comedor con Harry y solo hablando entre ellos, a si que esta vez Ginny le dijo a Harry.

            - Harry, hoy no me puedo sentar contigo en el comedor, dentro de 20 minutos en astronomía.

Harry intentó hablar con Ron, pero no había conversación, el lo intentaba, pero el otro solo le contestaba con frases secas. A si que Harry lo único que hizo fue comer rápido para estar pronto en astronomía.

Ginny, ya estaba allí, cuando llegaron se dieron un beso corto y Ginny habló.

            - Harry, esto me preocupa, ya no tenemos lugares donde escondernos de mi hermano. Además creo que se esta dando cuenta demasiada gente. Creo que Hellín ((una compañera de curso de Ginny)) se ha dado cuenta...¿qué podemos hacer?

Harry notó que al final de la frase había una nota de pánico en la voz de Ginny, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue levantarla la cara, decirla que no pasaba nada y darla un beso largo. 

A todo esto Ron se había dado cuenta que ni Ginny ni Harry estaban y utilizando por segunda o tercera vez el cerebro se dio cuenta que la única sala libre en el colegio era la de Astronomía. Decidió decírselo a Fred y George, por que pensaba que el no sabía que hacer si les veía otra vez. Cuando llegaron, Harry y Ginny se estaban separando y Ginny decía:

            - no, no Harry, no....((en mas bajito)) aquí no....

los hermanos de Ginny entendieron otra cosa... pensaron mal..y entraron avasallando.

Fred entró dando gritos a Harry de que si era un obseso y cosas así. George cuando llegó hasta la altura de Harry ((que estaba atónito)) le dio u puñetazo en la boca y Harry calló al suelo, mientras que Ron agarraba a Ginny de los hombros mientras que esta gritaba que pararan.

            - Ron, ¡¡¡¡¡Déjame Ron!!! Suelta....¡¡¡¡¡QUE ME SUELTES!!!!

            - calla Ginny, esto es cosa de mayores...

            - ¡¡¡parar, parar!!!

Los gemelos no paraban de atizarle a Harry patadas y puñetazos en la cara mientras que Ginny gritaba y gritaba que pararan. Ya casi llorando Ginny dijo:

            --¡¡¡¡parar, parar!!! Ron, hazme caso ¡¡¡¡¡parar!!!!

Al ver que no la hacían caso pasó de ser una niña buena a ser la Ginny que siempre llevó dentro:

            -¡¡¡QUE PAREÍS COÑO!!!!

Sus hermanos que nunca habían visto a Ginny utilizar ese vocabulario ni ese gesto de enfado pararon de repente y se la quedaron mirando. Ella intentaba soltarse de Ron

            - ¡¡¡suéltame gilipollas!!!!

Mientras dijo esto, Ginny le asestó un codazo en todo el estómago a Ron con lo que tubo que soltarla.

            -Ginny, tranquilízate, sabemos que se estaba aprovechando de ti, hemos venido a ayudarte, no tienes porque perdonarle..-dijo Fred en tono tranquilizador.

            - vosotros dos, par de cabrones, el no se estaba aprovechando de mi. Llevamos saliendo desde hace dos años. 

            - pe..pero nosotros te oímos decirle que no querías...

            - ¡¡¡¡que no quería que!!! Eh!!! ¿¿¡¡¡el que!!!?? Vaya trío de gilipollas, le dije que no quería que me besara aquí porque podía entrar cualquiera en cualquier momento, y ya veo que no me equivocaba...¡¡¡han tenido que entrar los tres subnormales del colegio!!!

Ginny se calmó un poco y se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry, estaba tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando...fue corriendo hasta el.

            - Harry......Harry cariño....¿como estas eh?? ¿estas bien?- Harry no contestó, estaba inconsciente..- ¡¡¡pero que Hijos de puta!!! Como le hayáis hecho algo!!!- no la dio tiempo a continuar, Harry se estaba despertando.

            - Harry, Harry mi amor...¿¿como estas eh?? Te encuentras bien?? 

Harry intentó decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras...al ver que no le salían las palabras Ginny le plantó un beso en la boca de estos de las películas en los momentos críticos. Sus hermanos se quedaron como ""plof"".

            - Gi...Ginny cariño... me duele mucho la cabeza...¿me ayudas a ir a la enfermería?

            - claro...venga...arriba...

antes de salir por la puerta a Ginny la dio tiempo de echar una última mirada de furia a sus hermanos.

A todo esto, Hermione estaba en sala de profesores con la profesora de astronomía que la había dicho que se quedara con ella un momento después de clase:

            - señorita Granger, esta vez me ha sacado en el examen un 5 pelado, ¿se puede saber que la ocurre?

            - ¿en serio quiere saberlo profesora?

            - Granger, no te pongas a jugar que no es gracioso ¿entiendes?

            - no, tiene razón, no es gracioso......

las ultimas palabras la salieron algo mas graves de lo normal....se descubrió ante la profesora de astronomía, y la dijo mientras que esta estaba paralizada.

            - ¿¿cree que esto es gracioso?? No, la verdad es que no, ¿¿quiere comprobarlo?? ASIMISH BANSHEE'S CIPSUS..ahora, elija nombre...el mío es el de Sinista y mi otra compañera es Vinbela. No se la ocurra chillarlo, usted ya es mayor como para saber que las ocurren a las Banshee's no??

Hermione estaba saliendo de la sala de profesores cuando se encontró por el camino a Ginny que llevaba a rastras ((por así decirlo)) a Harry.

            - ¡¡Harry!! Dios, que te ha pasado?? –dijo Hermione acercándose rápidamente y manoseando toda la cara a Harry.

            - ha sido el idiota de mi hermano, y los gemelos. Le han dado una paliza, por..

            - vale, tranquila Ginny, ahora ajustaré yo cuentas..

Hermione se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor donde estaba Ron sentado en uno de los sillones a lado de la chimenea, pensando en que si su amigo le volvería a hablar alguna vez en los 3 años que quedaban en Hogwarts. 

Hermione detrás de la puerta se "arreglaba". Se estaba subiendo la falda hasta el culo, prácticamente, y se colocaba la camisa de Hogwarts para que se la viera lo  mas posible el escote. Entró a la sala común con un contoneo de caderas muy exagerado.

            - Ron, cariño...

Ron se dio la vuelta con el sillón y se quedó mirando a Hermione pasmado. Que fácil es que pique un hombre con unos pocos arreglos"

            - Ron..¿qué es lo que has hecho?-preguntó Hermione pasándole las piernas por encima y sentándose encima de él.

            - Herm...Hermione...

            - sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso Ron...-dijo la Banshee cada vez mas cerca de la cara de Ron.- lo sabes verdad??-dijo esto con voz melosa..le pasó una mano por de tras de la cabeza, le obligó a echarla hacia ella y le plantó un beso en la boca. No fue un beso normal, fue un beso de tornillo y con mucho odio.

            - Hermione...¿¿q..??

            - Shhh, escucha Ronnie, no me gusta que le hagas eso a Harry, ¿te enteras? –dijo ya algo  mas seria pero con la misma cara  y el tono de voz-. ¿sabes lo que te puede pasar la próxima vez??¿¿lo sabes??

            - no...

            - ¡¡ESTO!! –con la mano que tenia libre, Hermione le agarró los "huevos" a Ron y le dijo-.Te puede pasar que te quedes estéril para toda la vida Ronnie, ¿tu quieres eso? ¿verdad que no? Pues ándate con cuidado por que la próxima vez te los retuerzo y te los arranco de cuajo. Hasta luego mi amor...

_Se fue contoneando se otra vez, pero cuando salió de la sala común se bajó la falda y volvió a colocarse bien la camisa. _Espero que haya sido suficiente.


End file.
